Jî drà lávre, aber ich darf es nicht
by vanvelos
Summary: Vegeta kommt auf ein internationales Internat und trifft dort auf eine recht eigenartige Person...Ein Pairing mit vielen Problemen...
1. Hoher Besuch

Der Wind streifte sanft über die weite Feldlandschaft und bedeckte den Weg mit den herabgefallenen Blütenblättern. Die Sonne strahlte förmlich und lud zum Baden im kühlen Nass ein. Vögel sangen, Kinder planschten im Wasser, Grillen zirpten, Blätter raschelten, es war ein ganz normaler Samstagmittag, möchte man meinen. Ein junges Mädchen saß im Schatten eines Baumes und ließ seine Finger mit einem Ahornblatt, indem es den Stengel zwischen den Fingerkuppen auf- und abrollte, spielen, wobei seine Konzentration auf einem etwas ganz anderen lag. Eine Raupe, unscheinbar und dunkelgrün gescheckt, versuchte den Hügel aus Papier neben ihm zu erklimmen. Doch immer wieder musste das Räupchen erfahren, dass die Knüllchen vielleicht doch eine Nummer zu groß waren. Jedes Mal verlor es genau in der Mitte einer Papierkugel den Halt und stürzte hinab. Unberührt sah das Mädchen zu, griff nach einiger Zeit hinter sich um einen Notizblock, an dem ein blauer Kugelschreiber hing, hervorzuzaubern. Zwei Finger der linken Hand schnipsten den Schreibstift ab, ohne die Tätigkeit mit dem Blatt zu unterbrechen, die andere Hand öffnete geschickt das Heftchen. Spielerisch wechselte der Kuli die Seite und wurde nun über das karrierte Blatt des Blocks geführt, wobei er deutliche Zeichen hinterlies...   
Misslang ist keine Ungerechtigkeit, solange man für den Erfolg kämpft.   
Mit Leichtigkeit war das Blöckchen wieder geschlossen und mit einem vergnügten Grinsen verhalf das Mädchen der Raupe auf den Gipfel eines Papierknöllchens, sammelte die restlichen Kugeln ein und packte seine Schultasche um den Platz kurz darauf zu verlassen. Langsam stolzierte es die leicht geneigte Wiese hinab um dann seinen Weg auf dem von Kindern überwucherten Pfad weiter zu marschieren. An der Schuluniform erkannte man gleich welche Lehranstalt es besuchte. Die weiße Bluse, dessen Ärmel nur bis kurz unter den Ellebogen reichten, der dunkelgrüne, viel zu kurze und gefächerte Rock mit den typischen roten Verzierungen am unteren Rand und den Buchstaben 'AE', die ebenso gemusterte, glatte Krawatte und die grünen Handgelenkpolster ließen keinen Zweifel daran. Diese junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren, die ihr etwa bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichten und deren Ansätze mit einem rot-grünen Band oben gehalten wurden, lernte tatsächlich auf der angesehensten Schule des Planetens, der Amazonischen Eliteschule.   
Die Tasche keck über die rechte Schulter gehangen, folgte sie dem Weg in den rosaroten Wald. Die Pfirsichblüten sprießten und verliehen den Bäumen einen traumhafen Ausdruck. 

Der Schulhof war gefüllt von vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen, eingepackt in Uniformen, wobei die weiblichen Zöglinge in der Überzahl waren. Von der seeligen Stimmung am Fluss war hier so gut wie nichts zu spüren, fast alle brabbelten etwas vor sich hin um den anderen irgendetwas zu berichten. Da in der Schule jeder jeden kannte, da hier nur 38 Schüler ein und aus zu gehen pflegten, war besonders ein Gesprächsthema verbreitet, der Neue.   
Er stand abseits von allen am Eingang, wirkte stolz und unnahbar, aber das war hier nicht ganz unbekannt und dies war nicht der Grund, warum ihn alle so skeptisch beäugten. Dieser Kerl besaß nicht nur eine Haarbracht, die einer schwarz gefärbten Flamme entsprach, nein, auch einen Schwanz nannte er sein eigen, braun und buschig, locker um die Hüfte geschwungen.   
Vegeta gingen die stichelnden Blicke von allen Seiten mehr als auf die Nerven. 'Wie können sie es wagen mich so zu beglotzen?', fluchte er innerlich. 'Noch nie einen Prinzen gesehen?' Seine Hände glitten in die Hosentaschen. 'Na denen, werd' ich's zeigen!'   
Eine Glocke leutete und alle stürmten mehr oder weniger ins Schulgebäude. Ständig wurde er angerempelt und nicht einmal ein "Verzeihung, Euer Hoheit!" erklang. Der Prinz kochte. Diese Schule konnte er jetzt schon nicht leiden, er hatte nie hier her gewollt. Wenn sein Vater nicht behauptet hätte, dies sei die beste Schule im ganzen Universum, er hätte sich nicht überreden lassen mit zu kommen. Nun war er hier, auf diesem schrecklichen Internat, dessen einziger Trost die Kampfschule zu sein schien. Ob es hier wenigstens viele starke Gegner gab?   
Als er im Hauptgang angekommen war, wurde er gleich von einer stämmigen Frau aus der Menge gefischt. "Oh, Ihr müsst unser neuer Schüler sein, nicht?", flötete sie.   
"Ähm...ja...", würgte der Prinz angewidert heraus. Das würde ja heiter werden. Wenn die nur so ein verrücktes Personal hatten, könnte er gleich wieder nach Hause fliegen.   
"Ich zeige Euch Euer Zimmer, Prinz." Grob zog sie ihn durch die Gänge.   
Vegeta war verdutzt, gleichzeitig auch sehr verärgert. Wusste man hier nicht, wie man mit einem Prinzen umging? Man schleift eine so bedeutende Person doch nicht einfach durch die Gegend!   
Vor einer Zimmertür blieben sie endlich stehen. "Dies ist es. Zimmer 223. Ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch wohl. Am Montag um 8.00 Uhr beginnt der Unerricht. Ich bring Euch morgen dann den Stundenplan und die Bücher vorbei. Frühstück gibts um 9.00-10.00 Uhr, dann beginnt die zweite Stunde. Mittag ab 14.00 Uhr und Abendessen von 20.00-21.00 Uhr. Bettruhe ist ab 22.30 Uhr. Ach ja, Ihr könnt jederzeit nach und vor dem Unterricht das Haus verlassen, aber Ihr müsst im Umkreis von 5 Kilometern bleiben! Ich glaube das war's, ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Wenns Probleme gibt, das Sekreteriat ist ganz unten, das erste Zimmer!" Damit drehte sich die beleibte Dame um und verschwand auf der Treppe.   
Vegeta hob die linke Braue. Das waren vielleicht Umstände hier. Und einem Prinzen erteilte man Bettruhe? Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Das ging doch nicht an!   
Bald füllte sich der Gang mit Schülern und deren Eltern, die die Koffer in die jeweiligen Zimmer brachten. Mit einem Abschiedskuss ließen sie dann ihre Lieblinge zurück. Das Zimmer neben ihm, die Nummer 222 schien noch nicht besetzt zu sein. Da er am Ende des Ganges wohnte, war er gespannt, wen er das ganze Jahr lang aushalten musste.   
Als sich der Gang geleert hatte und immer noch keiner kam, beschloss er selbst ins Zimmer zu gehen und auszupacken. Er holte eine Hoi-Poi-Kapsel heraus, drückte auf den obrigen Knopf und warf sie etwas von sich weg. Es paffte kurz und Staubwolken erschienen, legten sich aber kurz darauf wieder. Sieben große Koffer waren erschienen und er machte sich an die Arbeit, alles auszupacken. Als er einen seiner neuen Kampfanzüge in der Hand hatte hob er die Brauen. "Das kann man doch nicht anziehen!", fauchte er bestürzt. Es handelte sich um eine fast durchsichtige Gymnastikhose für Männer, die in einer Art dünnen Boboverall zu enden schien. Er atmete einmal tief ein um sich dann dem Rest seiner Mitbringsel zu widmen.  


------ 

Kapitel 1: Hoher Besuch 

Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend zu und alle hatten sich im Speisesaal versammelt. Eine junge, schlanke Frau, mit ca. 25, stand auf einem kleinen Podest und hielt eine Rede, um nochmals alle Schüler und Schülerinnen zu belehren, was sie durften und was nicht und auf was sie zu achten hatten. Oberstes Gebot schien hier zu sein: "Schlechte Noten und ihr fliegt!" Außerdem wurde das Ausgehverbot nach 22.00 Uhr verhängt. Dann schließlich war er an der Reihe...   
"Wir haben einen neuen Schüler von hohem Hause aufgenommen. Er ist der Prinz von Vegeta-sei und somit wünsche ich, dass ihr euch angemessen verhaltet! Prinz Vegeta, würdet Ihr bitte nach vorne kommen?", jaulte die junge Dame.   
Unter Raunen der anderen erhob sich der schwarzhaarige und trat elegant zu ihr hin. Lachen ertönte aus dem Publikum und alle anderen Schüler stimmten ein. Vegeta verzog verärgert das Gesicht.   
"RUHE!", brüllte die Aufseherin und sofort herrschte tödliche Stille. "Das ist nicht witzig! Benehmt euch, wie es an unserer Schule Ruf ist! Wir wollen uns benehmen wie das amazonische Volk, also seid geduldig und schließt keine Vorurteile. Er ist euch sicherlich ein guter Schulkamerad und würde sich über eure Freundschaft bestimmt freuen!"   
Vegeta knurrte leicht, was der Aufseherin zu entgehen schien. 'Wie konnte sie es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich einen dieser Lackaffen zum Freund haben will? Das geht die doch gar nichts an!'   
"So, nun könnt ihr euch um eure Angelegenheiten kümmern, die Halle ist frei..."   
Sofort herrschte hier reges Treiben. Jubelnd stürmten die anderen aus dem Saal. Vegeta schritt stolz hinterher, niemals würde er sich so bloßstellen, wie diese Unwürdigen. Er wollte sich erstmal auf dem Gelände umsehen und ging in seinen Alltagsklamotten los. Vorbei an grünen Wiesen, auf denen Pferde grasten, entlang der vielen kleinen Pfade, die von Pferdehufen bearbeitet waren, bis hin zum Stall, und drei weiteren Hallen. Nach kurzem Hineinschauen wusste er zumindest schon einmal, dass es sich bei den ersten zwei um Reithallen handelte und momentan leer waren. In der dritten Halle schien nichts los zu sein, da auch von dort kein Laut ertönte. Doch gerade als er die Tür zur Halle öffenen wollte, fielen ihm zwei Mädchen in Gymnastikanzügen entgegen. Kichernd gingen sie an ihm vorbei und würdigten ihn keines Blickes mehr. Also trat er ein, stieg die wenigen Treppen zur Loge empor und ließ sich auf der Bank an der Bande nieder. Dies war eindeutig eine Halle für Mädchen. Mit Parkett ausgelegt, ohne Markierungen darauf, das konnte nur Gymnastik sein und ein Mann machte sowas einfach nicht.   
Dann fiel sein Blick auf das, welches auch alle anderen Augen auf sich hatte. Ein junges Mädchen, blonde lange Haare zu einer Art Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, trainierte mit dem Band. Vegeta blieb starr an dieser Schönheit hängen. Diese eleganten und leichten Bewegungen ließen sie wie einen tanzenden Engel erscheinen.   
"Na?", schreckte ihn einer hoch und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, wodurch er nur zornige Blicke erntete.   
"Ey, immer mit der Ruhe! Ich bin Àlsàs, ich dürfte in die gleiche Klasse gehen wie du..."   
"Schön für dich!", fauchte der Prinz und wandt sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.   
"Gefällt sie dir?", stachelte der wohl gleichaltrige Mann hinter ihm.   
"Tz..." Glücklicherweise bemerkte der andere nicht, dass er leicht rot angelaufen war. Klar gefiel sie ihm.   
"Vergiss sie...", meinte Àlsàs nur und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Warum?", fragte Vegeta interessiert.   
"Ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt! Genieß lieber ihr Training!", kicherte der Braunhaarige. "Sonst wirst du sie nur in negativen Erinnerungen behalten!"   
Ohne weiter darauf ein zu gehen, sah der Prinz nun dem bezaubernden Mädchen zu. "Wer ist das?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.   
"Hilandra", lautete sie emotionslose Antwort.   
'Aha. Eine Schönheit...', dachte der Prinz bei sich. 

Bitterliche Ruhe herrschte im Sekreteriat. Die Direktorin, sogleich Lehrerin der amazonischen Sprache, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und studierte die letzten Aufsätze ihrer Schüler. Ihrer Meinung nach hätten die Ferien ausfallen müssen. Wütend landete ihr Blick auf der Note der letzten Arbeit...5. Das Notensystem an dieser Schule ging nur von 1-5, wobei letztere die schlechteste Note war.   
Die junge Frau streifte sich die störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an. Was nützte es ihr, wenn alle Respekt vor ihr hatten und sie trotzdem nicht lernten? Amazonisch war eine so einfache Sprache, das bisschen Vokabeln könnten die Schüler mit Gelassenheit pauken. Diese zwei Arbeiten mit der 5 wurde mit dem Rauswurf aus der Schule belohnt. Zwei Plätze der 3. Lástànîé waren somit frei geworden und wie durch Zufall wollten gerade zwei andere Schüler auf das Internat, die genau in diese Gruppe passten. Die Aufnahmeprüfung hatten beide mit links geschafft, wobei das bei der weiblichen Vertretung nicht überraschend war.   
Die Amazone erhob sich und lies die Blätter lautstark auf den Tisch fallen. Es klopfte darauf an der Tür.   
"Herein!", bat die Direktorin.   
"Die neue Schülerin ist soeben angekommen.", meinte die Aufseherin.   
Der Blick der Amazone erhellte sich leicht. "Schick sie rein, Maret!"   
Mit Freude betrachtete sie das eintretende Mädchen, das ihr fast bis aufs Haar glich. Dies war eine internationale Schule, die von Zöglingen aus dem ganzen All besucht wurde, nur selten bewegten sich Vertreter ihres Volkes herab um sich unter diese Knirpse zu mischen. Da die Amazonen die Vorherrschaft im All besaßen, hatten alle anderen gehörigen Respekt vor diesen Frauen mit dem weiß-schwarz gescheckten Fleisch und der matten, durchsichtigen Haut, die diese eigenartige Farbe darunter ineinander übergehen und heller erscheinen ließ. Die Ältere der beiden fuhr sich zufrieden durch die pechschwarzen, glänzenden Haare, die im Licht einen blauen Schimmer aufwiesen.   
"Es ist reizend, sich wieder unter seinem eigenen Volk vorzufinden.", begann die ältere Dame.   
Das junge Mädchen schwieg. Ihr abweisender, kalter Blick war ihrer Hekunft zu Folge nicht ungwöhnlich, doch war dies meist nur die Hülle für ein geduldiges, gelassenes und gerechtes Wesen.   
"Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, weiß ich gar nicht viel über dich. Wie heißt du denn?", begann die Direkorin zögernd. Aus irgend einem Grund wirkte diese bei weitem jüngere Vertreterin ihres Volkes unheimlich. Sie schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, mit der Lehrerin zu verkehren.   
"Hör mir mal zu. Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, kann ich nicht wissen, wenn dich was bedrückt."   
Gelassen sah das Mädchen aus dem Fenster bis ihr ein winziges, kaltes Grinsen auf die Lippen trat. "Mich bedrückt nichts, also brauche ich auch keinen Ton damit verlieren."   
Die Lehrerin kam sich einsam vor. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch auf diese Schülerin gefreut und nun stand sie vor jemanden, der in sich hineinschwieg. Klar, dies war für amazonische Verhältnisse normal. Eine Amazone quittierte niemanden ihre Gedanken. Das mochte Vorteile haben, kränkte allerdings manche mehr, als das es ihnen half.   
"Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Folge mir.", meinte die ältere.   
"Spart Euch die Mühe!", flüsterte ihr Gegenüber schroff. "Ich weiß bereits Bescheid." Damit verließ die Neue den Raum. Na das konnte ja heiter werden... 


	2. Naja, die bis jetzt vorhandenen Chapters

Jî drà lávre, aber ich darf es nicht... 

Der Wind streifte sanft über die weite Feldlandschaft und bedeckte den Weg mit den herabgefallenen Blütenblättern. Die Sonne strahlte förmlich und lud zum Baden im kühlen Nass ein. Vögel sangen, Kinder planschten im Wasser, Grillen zirpten, Blätter raschelten, es war ein ganz normaler Samstagmittag, möchte man meinen. Ein junges Mädchen saß im Schatten eines Baumes und ließ seine Finger mit einem Ahornblatt, indem es den Stengel zwischen den Fingerkuppen auf- und abrollte, spielen, wobei seine Konzentration auf einem etwas ganz anderen lag. Eine Raupe, unscheinbar und dunkelgrün gescheckt, versuchte den Hügel aus Papier neben ihm zu erklimmen. Doch immer wieder musste das Räupchen erfahren, dass die Knüllchen vielleicht doch eine Nummer zu groß waren. Jedes Mal verlor es genau in der Mitte einer Papierkugel den Halt und stürzte hinab. Unberührt sah das Mädchen zu, griff nach einiger Zeit hinter sich um einen Notizblock, an dem ein blauer Kugelschreiber hing, hervorzuzaubern. Zwei Finger der linken Hand schnipsten den Schreibstift ab, ohne die Tätigkeit mit dem Blatt zu unterbrechen, die andere Hand öffnete geschickt das Heftchen. Spielerisch wechselte der Kuli die Seite und wurde nun über das karrierte Blatt des Blocks geführt, wobei er deutliche Zeichen hinterlies...   
Misslang ist keine Ungerechtigkeit, solange man für den Erfolg kämpft.   
Mit Leichtigkeit war das Blöckchen wieder geschlossen und mit einem vergnügten Grinsen verhalf das Mädchen der Raupe auf den Gipfel eines Papierknöllchens, sammelte die restlichen Kugeln ein und packte seine Schultasche um den Platz kurz darauf zu verlassen. Langsam stolzierte es die leicht geneigte Wiese hinab um dann seinen Weg auf dem von Kindern überwucherten Pfad weiter zu marschieren. An der Schuluniform erkannte man gleich welche Lehranstalt es besuchte. Die weiße Bluse, dessen Ärmel nur bis kurz unter den Ellebogen reichten, der dunkelgrüne, viel zu kurze und gefächerte Rock mit den typischen roten Verzierungen am unteren Rand und den Buchstaben 'AE', die ebenso gemusterte, glatte Krawatte und die grünen Handgelenkpolster ließen keinen Zweifel daran. Diese junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren, die ihr etwa bis zur Mitte des Rückens reichten und deren Ansätze mit einem rot-grünen Band oben gehalten wurden, lernte tatsächlich auf der angesehensten Schule des Planetens, der Amazonischen Eliteschule.   
Die Tasche keck über die rechte Schulter gehangen, folgte sie dem Weg in den rosaroten Wald. Die Pfirsichblüten sprießten und verliehen den Bäumen einen traumhafen Ausdruck. 

Der Schulhof war gefüllt von vielen Schülern und Schülerinnen, eingepackt in Uniformen, wobei die weiblichen Zöglinge in der Überzahl waren. Von der seeligen Stimmung am Fluss war hier so gut wie nichts zu spüren, fast alle brabbelten etwas vor sich hin um den anderen irgendetwas zu berichten. Da in der Schule jeder jeden kannte, da hier nur 38 Schüler ein und aus zu gehen pflegten, war besonders ein Gesprächsthema verbreitet, der Neue.   
Er stand abseits von allen am Eingang, wirkte stolz und unnahbar, aber das war hier nicht ganz unbekannt und dies war nicht der Grund, warum ihn alle so skeptisch beäugten. Dieser Kerl besaß nicht nur eine Haarbracht, die einer schwarz gefärbten Flamme entsprach, nein, auch einen Schwanz nannte er sein eigen, braun und buschig, locker um die Hüfte geschwungen.   
Vegeta gingen die stichelnden Blicke von allen Seiten mehr als auf die Nerven. 'Wie können sie es wagen mich so zu beglotzen?', fluchte er innerlich. 'Noch nie einen Prinzen gesehen?' Seine Hände glitten in die Hosentaschen. 'Na denen, werd' ich's zeigen!'   
Eine Glocke leutete und alle stürmten mehr oder weniger ins Schulgebäude. Ständig wurde er angerempelt und nicht einmal ein "Verzeihung, Euer Hoheit!" erklang. Der Prinz kochte. Diese Schule konnte er jetzt schon nicht leiden, er hatte nie hier her gewollt. Wenn sein Vater nicht behauptet hätte, dies sei die beste Schule im ganzen Universum, er hätte sich nicht überreden lassen mit zu kommen. Nun war er hier, auf diesem schrecklichen Internat, dessen einziger Trost die Kampfschule zu sein schien. Ob es hier wenigstens viele starke Gegner gab?   
Als er im Hauptgang angekommen war, wurde er gleich von einer stämmigen Frau aus der Menge gefischt. "Oh, Ihr müsst unser neuer Schüler sein, nicht?", flötete sie.   
"Ähm...ja...", würgte der Prinz angewidert heraus. Das würde ja heiter werden. Wenn die nur so ein verrücktes Personal hatten, könnte er gleich wieder nach Hause fliegen.   
"Ich zeige Euch Euer Zimmer, Prinz." Grob zog sie ihn durch die Gänge.   
Vegeta war verdutzt, gleichzeitig auch sehr verärgert. Wusste man hier nicht, wie man mit einem Prinzen umging? Man schleift eine so bedeutende Person doch nicht einfach durch die Gegend!   
Vor einer Zimmertür blieben sie endlich stehen. "Dies ist es. Zimmer 223. Ich hoffe, Ihr fühlt Euch wohl. Am Montag um 8.00 Uhr beginnt der Unerricht. Ich bring Euch morgen dann den Stundenplan und die Bücher vorbei. Frühstück gibts um 9.00-10.00 Uhr, dann beginnt die zweite Stunde. Mittag ab 14.00 Uhr und Abendessen von 20.00-21.00 Uhr. Bettruhe ist ab 22.30 Uhr. Ach ja, Ihr könnt jederzeit nach und vor dem Unterricht das Haus verlassen, aber Ihr müsst im Umkreis von 5 Kilometern bleiben! Ich glaube das war's, ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Wenns Probleme gibt, das Sekreteriat ist ganz unten, das erste Zimmer!" Damit drehte sich die beleibte Dame um und verschwand auf der Treppe.   
Vegeta hob die linke Braue. Das waren vielleicht Umstände hier. Und einem Prinzen erteilte man Bettruhe? Sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Das ging doch nicht an!   
Bald füllte sich der Gang mit Schülern und deren Eltern, die die Koffer in die jeweiligen Zimmer brachten. Mit einem Abschiedskuss ließen sie dann ihre Lieblinge zurück. Das Zimmer neben ihm, die Nummer 222 schien noch nicht besetzt zu sein. Da er am Ende des Ganges wohnte, war er gespannt, wen er das ganze Jahr lang aushalten musste.   
Als sich der Gang geleert hatte und immer noch keiner kam, beschloss er selbst ins Zimmer zu gehen und auszupacken. Er holte eine Hoi-Poi-Kapsel heraus, drückte auf den obrigen Knopf und warf sie etwas von sich weg. Es paffte kurz und Staubwolken erschienen, legten sich aber kurz darauf wieder. Sieben große Koffer waren erschienen und er machte sich an die Arbeit, alles auszupacken. Als er einen seiner neuen Kampfanzüge in der Hand hatte hob er die Brauen. "Das kann man doch nicht anziehen!", fauchte er bestürzt. Es handelte sich um eine fast durchsichtige Gymnastikhose für Männer, die in einer Art dünnen Boboverall zu enden schien. Er atmete einmal tief ein um sich dann dem Rest seiner Mitbringsel zu widmen. 

------ 

Kapitel 1: Hoher Besuch 

Der Tag neigte sich dem Abend zu und alle hatten sich im Speisesaal versammelt. Eine junge, schlanke Frau, mit ca. 25, stand auf einem kleinen Podest und hielt eine Rede, um nochmals alle Schüler und Schülerinnen zu belehren, was sie durften und was nicht und auf was sie zu achten hatten. Oberstes Gebot schien hier zu sein: "Schlechte Noten und ihr fliegt!" Außerdem wurde das Ausgehverbot nach 22.00 Uhr verhängt. Dann schließlich war er an der Reihe...   
"Wir haben einen neuen Schüler von hohem Hause aufgenommen. Er ist der Prinz von Vegeta-sei und somit wünsche ich, dass ihr euch angemessen verhaltet! Prinz Vegeta, würdet Ihr bitte nach vorne kommen?", jaulte die junge Dame.   
Unter Raunen der anderen erhob sich der schwarzhaarige und trat elegant zu ihr hin. Lachen ertönte aus dem Publikum und alle anderen Schüler stimmten ein. Vegeta verzog verärgert das Gesicht.   
"RUHE!", brüllte die Aufseherin und sofort herrschte tödliche Stille. "Das ist nicht witzig! Benehmt euch, wie es an unserer Schule Ruf ist! Wir wollen uns benehmen wie das amazonische Volk, also seid geduldig und schließt keine Vorurteile. Er ist euch sicherlich ein guter Schulkamerad und würde sich über eure Freundschaft bestimmt freuen!"   
Vegeta knurrte leicht, was der Aufseherin zu entgehen schien. 'Wie konnte sie es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich einen dieser Lackaffen zum Freund haben will? Das geht die doch gar nichts an!'   
"So, nun könnt ihr euch um eure Angelegenheiten kümmern, die Halle ist frei..."   
Sofort herrschte hier reges Treiben. Jubelnd stürmten die anderen aus dem Saal. Vegeta schritt stolz hinterher, niemals würde er sich so bloßstellen, wie diese Unwürdigen. Er wollte sich erstmal auf dem Gelände umsehen und ging in seinen Alltagsklamotten los. Vorbei an grünen Wiesen, auf denen Pferde grasten, entlang der vielen kleinen Pfade, die von Pferdehufen bearbeitet waren, bis hin zum Stall, und drei weiteren Hallen. Nach kurzem Hineinschauen wusste er zumindest schon einmal, dass es sich bei den ersten zwei um Reithallen handelte und momentan leer waren. In der dritten Halle schien nichts los zu sein, da auch von dort kein Laut ertönte. Doch gerade als er die Tür zur Halle öffenen wollte, fielen ihm zwei Mädchen in Gymnastikanzügen entgegen. Kichernd gingen sie an ihm vorbei und würdigten ihn keines Blickes mehr. Also trat er ein, stieg die wenigen Treppen zur Loge empor und ließ sich auf der Bank an der Bande nieder. Dies war eindeutig eine Halle für Mädchen. Mit Parkett ausgelegt, ohne Markierungen darauf, das konnte nur Gymnastik sein und ein Mann machte sowas einfach nicht.   
Dann fiel sein Blick auf das, welches auch alle anderen Augen auf sich hatte. Ein junges Mädchen, blonde lange Haare zu einer Art Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, trainierte mit dem Band. Vegeta blieb starr an dieser Schönheit hängen. Diese eleganten und leichten Bewegungen ließen sie wie einen tanzenden Engel erscheinen.   
"Na?", schreckte ihn einer hoch und verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Rücken, wodurch er nur zornige Blicke erntete.   
"Ey, immer mit der Ruhe! Ich bin Àlsàs, ich dürfte in die gleiche Klasse gehen wie du..."   
"Schön für dich!", fauchte der Prinz und wandt sich wieder dem Mädchen zu.   
"Gefällt sie dir?", stachelte der wohl gleichaltrige Mann hinter ihm.   
"Tz..." Glücklicherweise bemerkte der andere nicht, dass er leicht rot angelaufen war. Klar gefiel sie ihm.   
"Vergiss sie...", meinte Àlsàs nur und setzte sich neben ihn.   
"Warum?", fragte Vegeta interessiert.   
"Ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt! Genieß lieber ihr Training!", kicherte der Braunhaarige. "Sonst wirst du sie nur in negativen Erinnerungen behalten!"   
Ohne weiter darauf ein zu gehen, sah der Prinz nun dem bezaubernden Mädchen zu. "Wer ist das?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.   
"Hilandra", lautete sie emotionslose Antwort.   
'Aha. Eine Schönheit...', dachte der Prinz bei sich. 

Bitterliche Ruhe herrschte im Sekreteriat. Die Direktorin, sogleich Lehrerin der amazonischen Sprache, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und studierte die letzten Aufsätze ihrer Schüler. Ihrer Meinung nach hätten die Ferien ausfallen müssen. Wütend landete ihr Blick auf der Note der letzten Arbeit...5. Das Notensystem an dieser Schule ging nur von 1-5, wobei letztere die schlechteste Note war.   
Die junge Frau streifte sich die störende Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Seufzend lehnte sie sich an. Was nützte es ihr, wenn alle Respekt vor ihr hatten und sie trotzdem nicht lernten? Amazonisch war eine so einfache Sprache, das bisschen Vokabeln könnten die Schüler mit Gelassenheit pauken. Diese zwei Arbeiten mit der 5 wurde mit dem Rauswurf aus der Schule belohnt. Zwei Plätze der 3. Lástànîé waren somit frei geworden und wie durch Zufall wollten gerade zwei andere Schüler auf das Internat, die genau in diese Gruppe passten. Die Aufnahmeprüfung hatten beide mit links geschafft, wobei das bei der weiblichen Vertretung nicht überraschend war.   
Die Amazone erhob sich und lies die Blätter lautstark auf den Tisch fallen. Es klopfte darauf an der Tür.   
"Herein!", bat die Direktorin.   
"Die neue Schülerin ist soeben angekommen.", meinte die Aufseherin.   
Der Blick der Amazone erhellte sich leicht. "Schick sie rein, Maret!"   
Mit Freude betrachtete sie das eintretende Mädchen, das ihr fast bis aufs Haar glich. Dies war eine internationale Schule, die von Zöglingen aus dem ganzen All besucht wurde, nur selten bewegten sich Vertreter ihres Volkes herab um sich unter diese Knirpse zu mischen. Da die Amazonen die Vorherrschaft im All besaßen, hatten alle anderen gehörigen Respekt vor diesen Frauen mit dem weiß-schwarz gescheckten Fleisch und der matten, durchsichtigen Haut, die diese eigenartige Farbe darunter ineinander übergehen und heller erscheinen ließ. Die Ältere der beiden fuhr sich zufrieden durch die pechschwarzen, glänzenden Haare, die im Licht einen blauen Schimmer aufwiesen.   
"Es ist reizend, sich wieder unter seinem eigenen Volk vorzufinden.", begann die ältere Dame.   
Das junge Mädchen schwieg. Ihr abweisender, kalter Blick war ihrer Hekunft zu Folge nicht ungwöhnlich, doch war dies meist nur die Hülle für ein geduldiges, gelassenes und gerechtes Wesen.   
"Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, weiß ich gar nicht viel über dich. Wie heißt du denn?", begann die Direkorin zögernd. Aus irgend einem Grund wirkte diese bei weitem jüngere Vertreterin ihres Volkes unheimlich. Sie schien kein Interesse daran zu haben, mit der Lehrerin zu verkehren.   
"Hör mir mal zu. Wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst, kann ich nicht wissen, wenn dich was bedrückt."   
Gelassen sah das Mädchen aus dem Fenster bis ihr ein winziges, kaltes Grinsen auf die Lippen trat. "Mich bedrückt nichts, also brauche ich auch keinen Ton damit verlieren."   
Die Lehrerin kam sich einsam vor. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch auf diese Schülerin gefreut und nun stand sie vor jemanden, der in sich hineinschwieg. Klar, dies war für amazonische Verhältnisse normal. Eine Amazone quittierte niemanden ihre Gedanken. Das mochte Vorteile haben, kränkte allerdings manche mehr, als das es ihnen half.   
"Ich zeig dir dein Zimmer. Folge mir.", meinte die ältere.   
"Spart Euch die Mühe!", flüsterte ihr Gegenüber schroff. "Ich weiß bereits Bescheid." Damit verließ die Neue den Raum. Na das konnte ja heiter werden... 

------ 

Kapitel 2: Verrücktes Frühstück 

Vegeta ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Es war kurz vor 22.00 Uhr. In einer halben Stunde würde eine Aufseherin vorbeischauen, ob auch schon alle in ihren Federn lagen. Er packte sich seine Waschtasche und ein Handtuch und wanderte zum Jungenbad. Es war leer, da die meisten erst kurz vor knapp hier erschienen. Vegeta streifte seine Klamotten ab und stieg unter die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser brasselte auf ihn herab und bot eine erlösende Abkühlung. Dafür, dass es erst Ende Frühling auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten war, herrschte hier schon eine extreme Hitze. Erst nach einer Viertelstunde verließ er die Duschkabine, zog sich wie vorgeschrieben einen Schlafanzug an, der nur aus Boxershort und Sporthemd bestand, und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.   
Er stellte sich den Wecker auf 8.30 Uhr, damit er am nächsten Tag pünktlich zum Frühstück aus den Federn war. Kurz darauf erschien auch schon ein Kopf zwischen Tür und Rahmen, der auch gleich wieder verschwand. Und tatsächlich, 22.30 Uhr herrschte Stille. Seelenruhig schlief der Prinz ein und wanderte in das Land der Träume. 

Der schrillende Wecker jagte den Prinzen unsanft aus dem Bett. Eilig stellte er das Ding ab und ging duschen um kurz darauf in Schulinuform im Speisesaal zu erscheinen. Es sah hier eher nach einem Restaurant aus, als nach einer Schulcaféteria, aber das schien hier keinen zu stören, eher im Gegenteil. Vegeta setzte sich an einen Tisch und kurz darauf, erschien auch schon ein Ober. "Was darfs denn sein? Die Speisekarte?", fragte dieser höflich.   
Vegeta hob verwirrt die Brauen, nickt aber schließlich. Gleich darauf war der Ober wieder verschwunden.   
Währendessen trat diese blonde Schönheit vor ihn und grinste ihn hämisch an. Interessiert hob er die linke Braue.   
"Ich bin...", sie begann auf ihn einzureden, doch er bekam das nicht mit. Er schwebte in einer völlig anderen Welt, als er das Mädchen erblickte, das gerade eintrat. Dieser Stolz, diese Verachtung den anderen Gegenüber, dieses Prachtexemplar von Frau...   
"Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", beschwerte sich Hilandra. Das war ihr noch nie untergekommen. Jeder hatte gejubelt, wenn sie mit einem sprach. Doch der, für den sie sich interessierte, der hatte Augen für was anderes. Sie folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte.   
Um an einen leeren Tisch zu kommen, musste die junge Amazone an Vegetas Sitzplatz vorbei. Hilandra nutzte dies natürlich aus. Sie würde ihrem Liebling schon zeigen, dass eine Amazone nicht den Wunsch verspürte mit einem Mann zu sprechen.   
"Hey, Neue... So ganz allein hier? Komm doch zu uns...", stichelte sie.   
Tatsächlich, das Mädchen blieb bei ihnen stehen. Doch ihr Blick sprach Bände. Die Augen fast zu Schlitzen zusammengezogen schielte sie zu Hilandra hinüber. Feuer loderte in ihren pechschwarzen undendlich tiefen Augen und lies ihren Gegenüber erzittern. Hilandra bereute inzwischen ihre Tat. So war das ganze nicht geplant.   
Doch entging ihr nicht dieser abwertende, hasserfüllte Blick, den die Amazone öfters und nur ganz kurz auf Vegeta setzte. So kurz und unscheinbar, nur durch schielen, aber den geschulten Augen der Otarerin entging dies nicht. Wütend holte sie mit der Hand aus, was die junge schwarzhaarige vor ihr nicht zu bemerken schien, war kurz davor dem Mädchen eine zu scheuern, als die Lehrerin, ebenfalls Amazone zu ihnen trat. Sofort stürzte der Arm, als hätte man alle Kraft aus ihm gesogen, herab und gliederte sich wieder der Schwerkraft an.   
"Frau Sálánî...", sprach sie mit gekünstelter Überraschung. Diese Amazonen tauchten stets nur dann auf, wenn man sie nicht brauchte.   
"Ich hoffe ihr kommt miteinander klar...", die Lehrerin hob die Braue und sah abwechselnd zu Vegeta und der jungen Amazone. Als Vegeta unwillkürlich nickte, verschwand Frau Sálánî hinter den nächsten Tischen. Das gescheckte Mädchen hatte die Anwesenheit der anderen anscheinend nur gerade so respektiert, war ihr die Wut nun deutlichst anzusehen. Dann wanderten ihre Pupillen wieder zum Prinzen.   
Vegeta versuchte dem machtstrebenden Blick stand zu halten und musste eingestehen, dass sie gewissen Druck ausübte, nicht physisch, sondern psychisch...   
Wieso hasste sie ihn blos so? Was hatte er ihr getan, dass sie ihn so bestafte? Auf diese Art und Weise? Er war hier der Prinz, er war stark und unnahbar, also warum hatte sie so eine verrückte Wirkung auf ihn?   
Die Augen der Amazone verengten sich und mit einem eleganten Ruck, wobei ihre langen, bezaubernden Haare sanft herumwirbelten, wandt sie sich um und ging weiter ihres Wegs, an einem freien Tisch anzukommen.   
Hilandra ließ ein "Pah!" von sich vernehmen und steckte Vegeta, dessen komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf der Amazone lag, einen kleinen Zettel zu. Danach suchte sie beleidigt das Weite.   
Als der Ober die Karte brachte, studierte der Prinz diese gründlich, wobei er immer wieder zu der jungen Dame am Nachbartisch blickte, natürlich unauffällig. Diese nahm die Karte desinteressiert entgegen und las sie sich nur flüchtig durch. Vegeta kannte das amazonische Volk weniger, doch gut genug um zu wissen, was für ein Wesen er da vor sich hatte.   
Eine Amazone war ein mächtige Frau, die Männer im Grunde verachtete. Es gab nur wenig Amazonier, was daran lag, dass man sie einfach nach der Geburt tötete und selbst wenn sie überlebten keinen Wert besaßen. Die wenigen männlichen Vertreter waren heilfroh, wenn sie eine Amazone als Lebensgefährtin bekamen, denn dann hatten sie wenigstens eine warme Stube und das Essen war ihnen gesichert. Zurück zu den weiblichen Vertretern dieses Volkes. Man erkannte diese an den schwarzen Haaren mit dem leichten Blauschimmer darin, wenn sie von Licht bestrahlt wurden, auch war ihre Haut, so leicht gescheckt auffallend. Die Elfenohren taten ihr übriges. Amazonen besaßen wahnsinnig viel Kraft, die sie auch einzusetzen wissen. Man erzählt sich, dass einige sogar Gedanken lesen und jemanden hypnotisieren können sollen. Doch das waren eher Hirngespinnste unterliegender Völker, wozu leider auch die Saiyajins gehörten. Es gab wohl kein Volk, das ihnen etwas entgegen zu setzen hatte, also taten sie nichts gegen den Willen dieses Volkes, das somit immerhin die Vorherrschaft im All erhielt. Gerühmt waren sie auch wegen ihrer Geduld und der Fähigkeit nicht an Vorurteile zu glauben. Dieser Drang alles selbst nach zu prüfen, war beachtenswerts.   
In Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, wie er dieses Wesen die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Als der Ober dann hüstelte und ihn somit aus seinen Träumen riss, richtete er sich erschrocken gerade auf und bestellte was völlig anderes als er sich eigentlich rausgesucht hatte. Als der Ober endlich wieder weg war, landete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf der jungen Amazone. Diese schien glücklicherweise nichts von der Gestarrerei mitbekommen zu haben, war sie zumindest gerade dabei, ihren Kellner zusammenzuscheißen.   
"Das werden sie ja wohl haben!? Das ist doch eine Frechheit! Hau ab, Schweinebacke! Geh schon, du unwürdiges Ding von Fistaner!" Die Präzition der Worte war einfach stark. Dieser mehr als fette Ober war nämlinch tatsächlich Fistaner,ein ziemlich doofes Volk, konnte man sagen. Wie ein Hund mit eingekniffenen Schwanz machte sich der Kellner aus dem Staub. Die Amazone verharrte mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der leicht über den Tisch gebeugten Haltung, welche ihrem Zorn Ausdruck verlieh.   
'Was für ein Temperament...', dachte Vegeta, zwischen Bewunderung und Geringschätzung. Man sprach von der Geduld einer Amazone, doch diese schien keine zu besitzen...   
Das Mädchen setzte sich entrüstet wieder auf den Restaurantstuhl und betrachtete, mit lockerer werdender Miene die blau Flamme der schwefeligen Kerze. Da sich hier sowieso kein Terraner aufhielt, war das Schwefeldioxid kein Problem. Die Erdlinge wurden wegen der regelrechten Angst vor dieser Substanz abwertig belächelt, kannten sie den Wert des Oxids nicht. Nur weil sie davon sterben konnten, war diese Verbindung für sie wertlos. Das man damit durchaus Speisen würzen, Maschinen betreiben und Papier herstellen konnte, schien ihnen unbekannt. Sogar leben konnte man davon. Betrachtete man sich wieder das Volk der Amazonen, so begreift man schnell was Überlebenskunst heißt. Schwefeldioxid gab es im All zur genüge. Da Amazonen von Schwefelsäure lebten, brauchten sie zu dem Schwefeldioxid nur noch Wasserstoff oder Wasser geben und sie würden nicht verkümmern. Denn ein altes Sprichwort besagte, dass eine Amazone einer Pflanze gleicht, die ohne Licht, Wasser und Mineralien nicht überlebt. Vegetas Meinung nach stimmte das nicht ganz, war eine Amazone sicherlich nicht von Licht abhängig.   
Nun denn, sie betrachtete nun die Flamme, die eben blau flackerte. Ab und zu lies sie ihre zarten Finger über die Flamme gleiten, erst schnell und dann immer langsamer. Vegeta fühlte fast mit, wie der Schmerz die Fingerkuppe durchbohren müsste, als sie ganz in der Flammenmitte verharrte, doch sie selbst verzog keine Miene. Langsam, elend langsam führte sie ihre Fingerspitze ins Freie. Soweit der Prinz das sehen konnte, hatte die Flamme nichts hinterlassen. Als hätte der Finger das Feuer nie berührt, ungeschoren und klar.   
Verträumt sah der Prinz ihr zu. Ihm war schon bewusst, dass die Amazone ihn alles andere als leiden konnte, trotzdem wollte er nicht aufgeben. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja, mal ein vernünftiges Wort mit ihr zu sprechen, oder sie sogar berühren zu dürfen...   
Es war die allergrößte Ehre eine Amazone auch nur anstzweise zu brühren. So eine Dame lies niemanden an sich ran, selbst von ihren eigenen Gefährten würde sie sich wohl kaum anfassen lassen. Was machte er sich dann also für Hoffnungen? Es würde doch eh nichts bringen...   
Ein Saiyajin, selbst ein Prinz dieses Volkes, war für sie nichts weiter als ein unwürdiger Gegenstand, mit dem man spielen konnte, wenn man Lust hatte, und den man einfach leigen lies oder gar wegschmiss oder zerstörte, wenn es einem nicht mehr gefiel. Also war dies alles nutzlos. So konnte er sich wenigstens an ihrem Anblick erfreuen, immerhin war sie ein Schwarzer Engel. Die typischen Flügel waren auflösbar und da sie hier nur stören würden, hatte sie sie 'eingefahren'.   
Frau Sálánî trat mit einem Tablett voll Essen an seinen Tisch. Lehrer mussten sich ihr Essen selber besorgen, die Schüler konnten sich bedienen lassen. Das war doch wenigstens was! Vegeta sah ruckartig auf.   
"Wollt Ihr ihr einen Gefallen tun?", fragte sie wissend.   
Mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen nickte er zögernd. Konnte die tatsächlich Gedanken lesen?   
"Gebt ihr den Chicorée hier...", sie reichte dem Prinzen die erwähnte Pflanze. Lächelnd wandte sie sich der Amazone zu. "Komm dann in einer halben Stunde bitte zu mir ins Sekreteriat...", sprachs und ging.   
Unberührt und desinteressiert winkte die jüngere abweisend mit der Hand ohne den Blick von der Kerze zu nehmen.   
Als ob das die Lehrerin noch mitbekommen hätte, meinte diese mit scharfen Ton: "Und wage es nicht, nicht zu erscheinen!"   
Nun sah sich die jüngere nach der älteren um. "Pff...", entrang es ihrer Kehle und sie streckte der anderen die fast pechschwarze Zunge raus. Schlagartig blieb Frau Sálánî stehen und herrschte herum. "Du wagst es?"   
Sofort landeten alle Blicke auf den Beiden.   
"Ich wage mir soviel, wie mir zusteht!", fauchte die junge Amazone.   
"Wie alt bist du denn? Dann bekommen wir schnell heraus, was dir zusteht...", lautete die Konteraktion.   
Inzwischen hatte sich die jüngere erhoben und sich der Lehrerin zugewandt.   
"Ich behaupte nicht, das mir dies wegen meines Alters zusteht...", grinste sie.   
Frau Sálánî schnappte nach Luft. Die kleine war gerissen... Ihr Plan, sie in Aufruhr etwas ausplaudern zu lassen, war damit fehlgeschlagen. Nur wie hatte die Kleine das rausbekommen? 'Gehört sie zu denjenigen, die die Telepathie beherrschten?', dachte sie zum Schluss entsetzt.   
"Ihr habts erraten..." In der Stimme der jüngeren Amazone hallte gewisser Hohn, Spott und Überlegenheit mit.   
Die Lehrerin schluckte hart. So war das also. Kein Wunder...   
"Sag trotzdem mal, wie alt du bist! Und deinen Namen kennen wir immer noch nicht!"   
"Geheimnis!", lächelte die Jüngere fast singend und drehte sich ab, entriss Vegeta regelrecht den Chicorée und verließ siegreich den Schauplatz.   
Entsetzt starrten alle auf die schwingende Tür. Das war ja eine Nummer. Vegeta knurrte. Da hatte sich die Amazone doch tatsächlich aus dem Staub gemacht, mit seinem Chikorée, und entwich so einem etwaligen Gespräch. Wütend stapfte der Prinz hinterher. So einfach kam sie ihm nicht davon, nicht dem prinzen der Saiyajins. Das würde sie schon merken.   
Vegeta jagte durch die Gänge, sah in jedem Zimmer nach, ob sie vielleicht da wäre. Doch nirgens war sie zu finden. Wo könnte sie nur sein? Er verlies das Gebäude und sah sich auf dem Hof um. Der Prinz kochte innerlich. Keiner hatte sich ihm entzogen, keiner hätte es sich auch nur gewagt! Und wieso beherrschte sie ihn so? Im Grunde war es doch auch nur eine Amazone, wie jede andere, warum hatte Frau Sálánî nicht die selbe Wirkung auf ihn? Warum nur? Was war an der anderen nur so anders? Der Altersunterschied, das Temperament, die Ausstrahlung von Hass? Wollte er nur ihr Herz erringen, um sich selbst zufrieden zu stellen, es geschafft zu haben, was keinem anderen zuvor gelungen war? Wieso versuchte er es nicht an Frau Sálánî? Vegeta klatschte sich gegen die Stirn. 'Ich mach mich ja noch total verrückt damit!', ermahnte er sich zur Vernunft.   
Es war besser sie sein zu lassen. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden und das würde sich nicht ändern...oder? Machte er sich da nicht sinnlose Hoffnungen?   
Vegeta lies sich auf die Knie sinken. Wieso verdammt nochmal beherrschte sie seine Gedankengänge? Es gab so viele andere hübsche Mädchen hier, sogar Saiyaninnen! 'Nur sie! Sie allein ist meiner würdig!', löste er das Problem. Es handelte sich immerhin um eine Amazone, und die war bei weitem mehr wert als ein Saiyajin. So und nicht anders musste es sein!   
Plötzlich ertönte schallendes Gelächter hinter ihm. Wohl die ganze Schule lachte...über ihn. Hilandra trat näher.   
"Pff... sitzt du immer auf dem Boden, Kleiner?" Sie hatte die Schlappe im Speisesaal anscheinend nicht verkraftet.   
"Nein...", flüsterte der Prinz desinteressiert.   
"Und warum jetzt?"   
"Einfach nur so...zum Spaß..."   
"Tz...ein Prinz auf dem Boden!" Alle begannen wieder herzlich zu lachen. "Wahrscheinlich bist du gar keiner! Ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie würde sich nie so verhalten!", fuhr Hilandra abwertig fort. Geringschätzend verschwanden die anderen nun im Haus. Frau Sálánî hatte alle dazu verdonnert und rief nun auch Hilandra zu sich.   
Wieder war er allein. Alle verachteten ihn. Und wer war Schuld? Diese Amazone! Wer riss ihn in die Verdammnis? Die Amazone... Aber war er nicht selbst Schuld? Er bräuchte ihr ja nicht so hinterherrennen...   
Dann fiel ihm der Streit in der Caféteria wieder ein, den seine Amazone gewonnen hatte...seine? 'MEINE? Jetzt spinn ich schon total!...Obwohl, wenn, dann gehört sie ja mir...' Grinsend stand er auf. Doch kurz darauf senkten sich seine Mundwinkel wieder. Es war zum Kotzen... Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Stall. Konnte ja nicht schaden, sich mal um ein Pferd zu kümmern, wenn man schon reiten konnte und einen Stall direkt vor der Nase hatte.   
Schleichend langsam schlenderte er gedankenversunken über die Felder und Koppeln. Schnaubend sahen die Pferde auf, wenn der Prinz in ihnen ohne sie zu tätscheln oder sie auch nur anzusehen, an ihnen vorbeischritt. An was er dachte? An das bezaubernde Wesen mit dem dunklen Charakter. Lag es vielleicht an diesem Stolz, dieser Unnahberkeit, das er sich für sie interessierte? 'Möglich...', gab er zu.   
Bald kam er an der Koppelabsperrung an und schlüpfte unter dem zweiten Holzbalken hindurch. Nur noch ca. 50 Meter und er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Als er das Gebäude betrat, stieg ihm ein wohlbekannter Duft in die Nase. Es war seltsam für einen Saiyajin ein Tier zu mögen, aber Pferde hatten den jungen prinzen schon immer fasziniert. Diese Eleganz mit der sie sich bewegten, dieser Widerwille beim Einreiten, aber auch der Gehorsam während der Arbeit, beeindruckten ihn. Damals saß er immer auf einem ziemlich langsamen, alten Gaul, da sein Vater meinte, kein Geld für so ein Haustier ausgeben zu müssen, da reiten zu können nichts bedeutete.   
Nach und nach betrachtete er sich jedes Pferd. Es standen ca. 50 Pferde in den Boxen, eher 49, denn eine war leer. Auf dem Namensschild stand auf einem Hilzschild eingekerbt 'Nátîrá'. Ein Ki hinter sich lies ihn herumfahren. Einer der Stallburschen trat lächelnd auf ihn zu.   
"Schon Interesse an einem Pferd?", fragte dieser freundlich.   
"Nicht unbedingt...", flüsterte Vegeta. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fragte er dann: "Wo ist dieses Pferd?", er deutete auf die leere Box.   
"Unterwegs. Die Neue hat sich sofort dieses Pferd 'gekrallt'. Ist ein Goldfalb ohne jegliche Abzweichen. Ein Biest von Pferd, sag ich dir...", lachte der Stallbursche. "Beeindruckend war, wie sie das Pferd behandelte. Nátîrá hat ihr von Anfang an gehorcht!"   
Unberührt sah er kurz um sich. "Welches Pferd würdest du nehmen, wenn du könntest?"   
"Mustang!", jubelte der Typ. "Komm, ich zeig ihn dir!" Unsanft zerrte er den prinzen zu einer anderen Box. Mürrisch knurrend mit verachtenden Blick, sah er sich das angeblich so tolle Pferd an. Der Stallbursche erzählte ihm alles, was dieser über dieses Pferd wusste und der Prinz musste zugeben, dass das Pferd nicht schlecht war... Schlecht sah der stolze Schecke nun mal nicht aus. "Soll ich ihn dir satteln?", fragte der Stallbursche.   
Vegeta nickte entschlossen und verließ den Stall kurz darauf, währendessen sich der Knecht das Pferd vorbereitete. 'Mal sehen, ob ich dich finde...', hoffte er und schloss die Augen, als er sein Gesicht der blendenden Sonne entgegen reckte. 

-------- 

Kapitel 3: Ritt in die Trauer 

Mustang erwies sich als klasse Pferd, und nach einigen Galoppaden und Jog-Aktionen trabte der Hengst eine flache Wiese, die sich leicht gneigt war, hinab zu einem Fluss. Es war ein sonniger Nachmittag und viele Kinder badeten oder rannten umher. An einer etwas abgelegeneren Stlle erblickte Vegeta das, was er unbewusst gesucht hatte, die Amazone, auf einem Falben sitzend und der Sonne entgegengestreckt. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, also lies er sein Pferd langsam auf sie zu schreiten. Obwohl er es kaum erwarten konnte, sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten, hinderte ihn etwas daran, Mustang traben zu lassen. Hatte er Sorge darum, dass sie ihn hätte bemerken und davonreiten können oder Angst vor einer scharfen Abfuhr? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn er neben ihr stand? Würde sie wütend werden, stehen bleiben oder einfach schweigend davongaloppieren? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er vermutete eher das erste, die anderen beiden entsprachen nicht seinen Erfahrungen im Speisesaal.   
Noch 5 Meter... Immernoch regte sie sich nicht, schien ihn noch nicht regestriert zu haben. 4 Meter, der Abstand verkürzte sich zusehens... 3 Meter, zwei...Vorsichtig, als würde er das Pferd verletzen, wenn er auch nur einen Haar mehr zog, sammelte er den Zügel ein. Die Hebelwirkung des Stangengebisses, lies den Hengst aufhorchen und kurz darauf anhalten.   
Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten die beiden, wobei Mustand die Amazone, schon längst hätte berühren können. Keine Reaktion ihrerseits. Nahm sie ihn etwa nicht wahr? Sollte er sie ansprechen, oder spielte sie nur mit ihm?   
Sein Pferd nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Wiehernd stubste Mustang mit der Nase gegen Natiras Flanke. Tänzelnd trat die Stute zur Seite und die Amazone zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Vegeta konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich nicht bemerkt. Mit zuckersüßem, leicht verschreckten, ungläubigen Blick sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Kurz darauf wanderte der Kopf leicht nach unten zu Mustang, der fleißig wieherte.   
Ihre Brauen rückten in die Höhe, bis sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen ausbreitete.   
Vegetas Herz zersprang fast. Eine lächelnde Amazone! Wer hatte das gedacht? Wie niedlich und friedlich sie jetzt wirkte. Nun schien die junge Dame vor ihm erst zu regestrieren, wen sie vor sich hatte. Ihre Mimik verteifte sich, zog Zornesfalten und sie verengte die Augen.   
'Shit!', jagte es dem Prinzen durch den Kopf. Auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, er musste sich lieber entschuldigen, wenn er jetzt keine übergebraten bekommen wollte.   
"Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken..."   
"Tz...", lautete die wütende Kommentation.   
"Also...ich bin Vegeta...", stotterte der Prinz zögernd zusammen. Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Wie blöd war er eigentlich? Sie war total sauer auf ihn, wobei sie ihn sowieso nicht leiden konnte und dann sagte er ihr auch noch seinen Namen! Nun wusste sie auch noch, wen sie gleich köpfte. Amazonen machten mit Männern immer kurzen Prozess. Wie schon erwähnt, Männer waren für sie nichts wert.   
"Na und? Ich bin der Weihnachtsmann, weißt du!?", spöttelte sie zornig. Dies klang nach einer Unterstellung. Glaubte sie nicht, dass er Vegeta hieß, oder wollte sie ihn schlicht und einfach loswerden. Vegeta atmete tief ein. Einen positiven Effekt hatte die Sache ja. Er sprach mit ihr, wenn man es so nennen konnte...   
"Nochmal sorry..."   
"Wie oft willst du das denn noch sagen, Speichellecker?"   
Das saß. Speichellecker..., sie bezeichnete ihn als Speichellecker. Knurrend verzog er das Gesicht. Mit gespielter Furcht hielt sie die Hände abwährend zwischen sie. Murrend musste er zugeben, dass sie recht hatte. Er machte ja alles, damit sie zufrieden war und das schien ihr nicht zu gefallen.   
"Sonst noch was?", fragte sie gereizt.   
"Ja...nein...ja...ähm...nein...ja...", stotterte Vegeta.   
Sie sog scharf Luft ein.   
"Warum...warum...kannst du mich nicht..."   
Sie legte den Kopf schief. Ihr ging das offensichtlich schwer auf die Nerven.   
"Warum kannst du mich nicht leiden?", brachte er seinen Satz zu Ende.   
Sie hob erstaunt die linke Braue. Trotz dessen blieb ihr verachtender Blick. "Bin ich dir jetzt Rechenschaft schuldig, Knirps? Was soll der Mist hier eigentlich?", fauchte sie aufgebracht. Von der amazonischen Geduld schien sie wirklich nicht viel zu besitzen.   
"Nein...ähm...ich kann auch wieder gehen...", flüsterte der Saiyajin enttäuscht.   
"Ja tu das! Und nerv mich bloß nicht nochmal!", zischte sie und blickte zum Fluss hinunter.   
Hart getroffen und mit gesenktem Kopf legte der Prinz die Zügel Mustang an den Hals, der darauf abdrehte und durch einen Schenkeldruck veranlasst davonstürmte.   
Heiße Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen hinab. Das war ja voll in die Hose gegangen. Langsam wurde er sich seiner Weichheit bewusst und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie hasste ihn abgrundtief, und das würde sich nicht ändern, das stand fest. Wie sehr wünschte er sich nun, dass sie ihm nachrief, dass er doch bleiben solle, doch das waren hirnverklapste Vorstellungen, die nie und nimmer wahr werden würden...nie...   
Bald kam er am Stall an, ließ das Pferd einfach stehen und stürmte auf sein Zimmer. Der Stallbuschre würde sich schon um Mustang kümmern. Weinend warf er sich aufs Bett. Den Kampf gegen die Tränen hatte er verloren und gab jetzt nach. Er hoffte nur, das das keiner mitbekam. Denn dann würde er noch mehr im Boden versinken, als er jetzt schon drin steckte. Es konnte ihn keiner leiden, er war allein....Aber das war nicht das, was ihn störte. Schlimmer war, dass die Amazone ihn behandelte, wie den letzten Dreck, ihn den Saiyajinprinzen. Wütend stemmte er seinen Oberkörper auf die kräftigen Arme. Nein, von ihr würde er sich nicht demütigen lassen. Nicht von ihr, und auch von keinem anderen. Doch dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit, die wohl von der Flennerei stammen musste. Erschöpft schlief er ein... 

-------- 

Kapitel 4: Peinlicher Morgen 

Der Morgen fing schon katastrophal an. Nicht nur das der Wecker beim Klingeln durch Vegetas Faust zu Bruch ging, nein er kam auch noch am ersten Schultag zu spät! Immerhin war der Wecker auf 8.30 Uhr eingestellt gewesen, und nun war schon seid einer halben Stunde Unterricht. Warum hatte man ihn nicht geholt, als er nicht zur Stunde erschienen war? Wütend sauste er ins Bad, bemerkte nach der kurzen Dusche, das er das Handtuch vergessen hatte, rannte so splitterfasernackt zurück um sich eines zu holen. Doch mitten im Gang, stand plötzlich jemand... Mit quietschenden Geräusch bremste er ab und landete auf seinen vier Buchstaben.   
Hämisch grinsend, lehnte sich die Amazone gegen die Wand und betrachtete ihn genauestens und machte auch nicht vor einer bestimmt Stelle Halt. Panisch versuchte er sich das wichtigste mit den Händen zu bedecken, wobei er sich nicht darum bemühte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.   
"Verschlafen?", fragte sie grinsend. Sie schien die Situation ja reichlich zu amüsieren.   
Vegeta knurrte und machte bereits einer reifen Tomate Konkurrenz. "Du wohl auch?", versuchte er gekünstelt beherrscht zu sticheln.   
Sie grinste nun noch breiter. "Nein, wir haben zu erst Amazonisch, und das kann ich ja wohl perfekt, also brauch ich nicht zum Unterricht zu erscheinen..."   
Es war ja nicht nur die blöde Situation, auch machte sie sich einen Spaß aus seinen Problemen...   
Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat zu ihn. Vegeta wollte zu erst, rückwärts davonkrabbeln, unterlies es dann aber, da er sonst seine volle Blöße freigab. Die Sache war ihm mehr als peinlich. Er rechnete nun damit, dass sie ihn ärgern würde, in welcher Hinsicht auch immer, doch es kam anders. Sie streckte die Hand zu ihm aus und meinte schmunzelnd: "Du verkraftest nicht gerade viel, was?"   
Zögernd griff er nach ihr und zog sich hoch. Nun hätte sie einen perfekten Ausblick gehabt, doch sie sah ihm nur mit ihren feurigen Augen in die seinen. Vegeta war gefangen von diesen Flammen die in dem Schwarz ihrer Pupillen loderten. Das Temperament war ihr richtig ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dass er sie gerade berührt hatte, dass sie ihm sogar freiwillig die Hand gereicht hatte, das fiel ihm jetzt nicht auf. Doch war er heilfroh, und sein Herz freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.   
Als er wieder fest auf seinen Gliedmaßen stand ließ sie ihn los und schritt an ihm vorbei, wobei sie es sich nicht entgehen ließ einen Abdruck ihrer Hand auf einer seiner Pobacken zu hinterlassen. Es tat nicht weh, es tat eher gut... Und ihre Bemerkung, mit einer gewissen Bewunderung in der Stimme, danach lies ihn erstarren...   
"Geiler Arsch...", hatte sie geflüstert, sodass es kaum zu verstehen war...   
War Vegetas Gesichtsfarbe vorher rot wie eine Ampel gewesen, so wechselte diese nun von leichenblass zu knallrot und wieder zurück. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte, düste er in sein Zimmer und schloss sich ein. Mit rasendem Herz lies er sich an der Tür hinabsinken. Sie hatte ihn nackt gesehen, mit ihm geredet, ihm geholfen und ihn berührt! Erst jetzt realisierte er die Geschehenissse im Gang vollständig. Diejenige, die ihn hasste...er konnte es nicht glauben...   
Seine Lider sanken herab und er ließ die Ereignisse vor seinem inneren Auge nochmals ablaufen... 

Unruhig schloss er die Tür seines Zimmers. Der Gang war leer, wenn man von ihm absah. Drucksend, mit der Schulmappe über die Schulter gehangen, schlenderte er den Gang entlang, die Treppe hinab in Richtung Klassenzimmer. In dieser Schule gab es vier Gruppen, soganannte Lástànîés, die nummeriert waren. Je nach Lástànîé, war man entweder einem bestimmten Alter zugehörig oder hatte einen gewissen Wissensstandart. Er besucht die 3. Lástànîé, die vorletzte Klasse auf diesem Internat. Es gab insgesammt nur 8 Wochen Ferien, 4 im Spätsommer und 4 im Frühling. Die Frühlingsferien waren gerade vorbei und damit zogen alle wieder ins Gebäude ein. Im Sommer würden dann alle wieder abreisen um 4 Wochen später wieder zu kommen, außer der 4. Lástànîé natürlich. Jedes Jahr nach den Sommerferien, stieg man eine Gruppe höher. Er würde also bals zu den Viertklässlern, wie man sie immer nannte, gehören. Doch momentan galt es, nicht gleich von der Schule zu fliegen. Sicherlich gab es gleich eine gehörige Lektion in Pünktlichkeit. Die Klingel rasselte und alle stürmten hinaus, wobei einige den knurrenden Prinzen anrempelten und sich nicht einmal entschuldigten. Scharf atmend trat er ein um sich bei der Lehrerin zu entschuldigen. Frau Sálánî saß am Lehrertisch und sortierte einige Blätter.   
Vegeta trat heran und nickte zur Begrüßung.   
"Oh, Vegeta! Na, verschlafen?", fragte die Amazone sichtlich amüsiert, obwohl sie sich Mühe zu geben schien, böse zu wirken. Betroffen nickte der Prinz.   
"Kommt vor! Wenns nicht täglich ist!", mahnte sie. "Na, geht erst einmal frühstücken!", empfahl sie und stand selbst auf. Vegeta befolgte ihren Rat und verzog sich in die Kantine. Er setzte sich an seinen 'Stammplatz' und registrierte lächelnd, das auch die junge Amazone, zu ihrem alten Platz zurückgekehrt war.   
Der Ober brachte sogleich die Karte und Vegeta las sie sich nochmals durch. Diesmal würde er das richtige angeben und es auch essen, denn letztes Mal, war er ja einfach danach verschwunden und den ganzen Tag auf seinem Zimmer gewesen und zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, sich lieber von der Amazone fernzuhalten, was diesen Morgen ja gründlich schief gegangen war.   
Seiner 'Nachbarin' brachte der Ober einen Chicorée, den sie ohne Dank einfach verspeißte. Auch Vegeta war nun dabei, sein Essen zu sich zu nehmen. Er hatte sich Spiegelei, Pfannekuchen und Buttertoast mit Schinken bestellt, und dies schmeckte ihm auch. Doch bekam er kaum einen Bissen hinunter, da er sich gerade jetzt unwillkürlich an die Szene im Gang erinnern musste. 

------- 

Kapitel 5: Folgen einer Verspätung 

Da noch viel Zeit war, hatte sich der Prinz in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und erblickte erst jetzt die Schulbücher auf dem ein kleiner Zettel lag. Der Stundenplan...   
Sorgfältig studierte er diesen und blieb an einer Stelle hängen...Kampfunterricht! Er konnte es kaum glauben, man gab hier Kampfunterricht... Wie sich herausstellte lernte man hier planmäßig auch Reiten.   
Die Stunden gingen hier dauerten je 60 min.. Eine Stunde vor Frühstück und 3 danach...und man musste danach zwei Stunden ein Wahlfach belegen, das täglich anders sein konnte. Zur Auswahl standen: extra Reiten, extra Kampfsport, Nachhilfe in jedem Fach, Zeichnen, Handwerk und Jagen... Am Freitag standen zwei Teststunden an, Therorestisch oder Praktisch, je nach dem...   
Er kreuzte an und las sich den Plan nochmals durch... 

Montag   
1. Amazonisch   
2. Mathematik, Physik, Chemie (kombiniert)   
3. Kampfsport   
4. Kampfsport   
5. Auswahl Kampfsport   
6. Auswahl Kampfsport 

Dienstag   
1. Mathematik, Physik, Chemie (kombiniert)   
2. Amazonisch   
3. Amazonisch   
4. Sternenkunde   
5. Auswahl Reiten   
6. Auswahl Reiten 

Mitwoch   
1. Mathematik, Physik, Chemie (kombiniert)   
2. Mathematik, Physik, Chemie (kombiniert)   
3. Sternenkunde   
4. Sternenkunde   
5. Auswahl Kampfsport   
6. Auswahl Kampfsport 

Donnerstag   
1. Amazonisch   
2. Mathematik   
3. Physik   
4. Chemie   
5. Auswahl Kampfsport   
6. Auswahl Kampfsport 

Freitag   
1. Kampfsport   
2. Reiten   
3. Allgemeinwissen   
4. Allgemeinwissen   
5. Test   
6. Test 

So sah ab jetzt sein Stundenplan aus, ein ganzes Jahr lang. Das die hier mehr lernten als auf anderen Schulen konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen...   
Es wurde laut vor seiner Tür. Anscheinend waren ihm ein paar Schüler gefolgt. Nun hämmerten sie unerträglich gegen das Holz.   
"Mach auf, du Schnösel!", rief ein Mädchen.   
Diese Stimme würde erimmer wiedererkennen. Hilandra...   
"Was wollt ihr?", rief Vegeta.   
"Mit dir reden, weil du zu spät gekommen bist! Hier gibts ungeschreibene Regeln mein Freund! Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du ab jetzt täglich den Flur schrubben musst, solange bis jemand anderes zu spät kommt! Verstanden?", lautete sie fordernde Antwort. "Du brauchst heute nicht mehr zum Unterricht erscheinen! Das wars! Frau Sálánî weiß Bescheid! Sie wird kontrollieren, dass du deine Arbeit auch ordentlich erledigst!"   
Kichern ertönte und entfernte sich langsam.   
Sollte das ein Witz sein? Warum sollte ein Prinz solche niederen Arbeiten verrichten?! Knurrend trat er zur Tür um zu checken ob die Schnepfen auch endlich weg waren. Ja das waren sie, doch Vegeta erschrak heftig als er Frau Sálánî an seiner Tür erblickte..   
"Oh..."   
"Ihr wisst, was Ihr zu tun habt?", fragte sie.   
"Ja..." Vegeta senkte verärgert den Kopf.   
"Ich hab Euch Eimer und Wischer schon bereit gestellt! Viel Spaß!", verschmitzt lächelnd ging sie von Dannen.   
'Prima!'selbst in Gedanken, triefte dieses Wort vor Ironie. Wütend zerdepperte er die Vase auf dem Schreibtisch. Die zwei gelben Rosen schwebten im sanften Niesel wie Federn auf den Boden. Zornig über seine eigene Ungezügeltkeit stützte er sich schnaufend an der Wand ab. Sein Gesicht lockerte sich und seine Lider sanken herab. In Gedanken versuchte er die Schuld auf andere zu schieben...   
'Wer ist mal wieder schuld? Diese Amazone! Wenn ich wegen ihr nicht...nicht...geflennt hätte, wär ich nicht so einfach eingeschlafen...verdammt...' Mühseelig suchte er Wege aus der Verdammnis heraus. Er würde bestimmt nicht den Boden schrubben, er war ein Prinz! Doch dann fiel ihm die Rede dieser jungen Frau am Samsagabend ein. Diese hatte beteuert, dass jeder von der Schule flog, der sich den Regeln wiedersetzte... und das konnte er seinem Vater nicht antun! Dieser hoffte auf eine gute Ausbildung und war stolz, dass sein Sohn auf diese Schule ging...Was würde er denken, wenn sein Schützling von der Lehranstalt verwiesen wurde?   
Knurrend streckte er sich um sich dann widerwillig an die Arbeit zu machen. Schnell bestätigte sich seine Vermutung...diese Arbeit war alles andere als geeignet für eine erhabene Person wie ihm. Völlig verdreckt, rannte er in geduckter Haltung die Gänge entlang. Eine Schuffterei war das. Und noch 45 Gänge...   
Er achtete nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Dinge, die im Weg standen, seitdem man ihn bespottet hatte. Da waren diese frechen und kichernden Weiber doch einfach über seinen gewischten Boden gelaufen, sodass er alles nochmal wischen durfte. Als Dank rief man ihm ständig: 'Männliches Aschenputtel' hinterher. Er war sich sicher, der nächsten Person die er sah, schmiss er den Scheuerlappen ins Gesicht...   
Und da kam sie auch schon. Ohne sich vorher zu erkundigen um wen es sich handelte, flog der Lappen auch schon durch die Gegend. Mit einem lauten Platsch, landete dieser auf dem Kopf des Opfers und verdeckte diesem die Sicht.   
Grinsend sah der Prinz auf. Er hatte schon ein geschauspielertes "Oh, tut mir Leid, Das wollte ich nicht! Ich hab nicht gewusst, das da jemand stand..." auf der Zunge, als er erstarrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. So hatte er sich die Sache nicht vorgestellt. In jeder 'Fresse' hätte der Lappen landen können nur nicht auf diesem hübschen Kopf...   
Eine verkrampfte Hand wanderte langsam in die Höhe, packte das dreckige Ding und zog es hinunter. Die schwarzen Haare zerzausten dabei etwas und ihr Gesicht wurde von dünnen Bächen aus dreckigem Wasser überflutet. Angeekelt spuckte sie das in den Mund geflossene aus.   
Vegeta zitterte. Wenn er sich dafür nicht schon Krankenhausreif geschlagen hätte, so würde er es jetzt auf alle Fälle nochmals tun. Er starrte ihn die ihm abgewendeten Augen, die Bände sprachen. Sie forderten Rache... 

---------- 

Kapitel 6: "Sinneswandel über Sinneswandel" 

Langsam drehte ihm das Opfer sein Gesicht zu. Vor Wut funkelnde Augen, durch Flammen geziert, starrten ihn unermüdlich an. Minuten des Schweigens vergingen, bei dem sich keiner der beiden rührte... Doch dann formte sich die rechte Hand seines Gegenübers krampfartig zu einer Faust.   
Der angewinkelte Arm zog nach hinten, bereit nach vorne zu stoßen um sein nur 50cm entferntes Ziel zu treffen.   
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Als er die Lage erkannte, sprang er auf und rutschte in Kapmpfposition. Selbst von ihr würde er sich keine fangen lassen. Soweit kams noch...   
Die Amazone verzog das Gesicht, sog scharf Luft ein und lockerte ihre Haltung. "Es ziemt sich einer Person wie meiner nicht auf armseelige Typen einzuschlagen, die nicht sich nicht anständig zu wehren wissen...", sprachs und ging stolz an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer...das Zimmer neben Vegetas...   
'Ach du scheiße.......was fällt der überhaupt ein? Ich und armseelig? Ich weiß mich nicht anständig zu wehren? Hat die noch alle beisammen?' Wütend stampfte er vor ihre Tür, atmete nochmals tief ein um dann wild gegen das Brett zu donnern. "Lass mich rein!"   
"Is offen...", rief sie desinteressiert.   
'Shit...jetzt muss die mich ja für völlig bekloppt halten...'   
Mit aller Wucht, die er aufbringen konnte, betätigte er die Klinke und die Tür prascht zur Seite.   
"Mach dich nicht lustig über mich...", er wurde immer leiser. Langsam glitt sein Blick über den schlanken Körper der Amazone.   
"Ist was? Oder nich nie ne Frau gesehen?", fragte sie abwärtig.   
'Doch...', dachte er. 'Aber noch nie nackt!' Die Amazone zog sich mit aller Ruhe ein T-Shirt über den Kopf und trat nun gespielt verführerisch auf ihn zu, nur in Tanga und T-Shirt.   
Vegeta schluckte. Mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet...'Wie fieß...diese Waffen einer Frau...', knurrte er innerlich.   
Als sie vor ihm stehenblieb, strich sie seine Wangen entlang und hauchte ihm kurz ihren heißen Atem ins Gesicht. Vegeta erschauderte und zuckte merklich zusammen. Grinsend drehte sich die Amazone um und deutete auf die Tür.   
"RAUS!", rief sie erböst.   
Völlig verwirrt von diesem halsüberkopfgen Sinneswandel tat er das, was ihm sein Vater immer gelehrt hatte...zuschlagen! Doch die Faust, die eigentlich in der Maganegrube Platz finden sollte, landete in der bereitgestellten Handfläche, deren Finger sich nun um seine Faust krampften und einen stechenden Schmerz verursachten. Blut rann seine Hand herab und unwillkürlich lockerte sich seine Hand und damit auch der Griff. Grinsend schüttelte sie angewidert die Hand, wodurch sich das Blut verdünnisierte. In Vegeta kochte es. Sie wagte es ihn zu verletzen? Sein Blick viel auf seine inzwischen wieder verkrampfte Hand, an der sich Blutbäche ihren Weg bahnten.   
"Das büßt du!" Wutentbrannt stürmte er auf die junge Amazone zu. 

--------- 

Kapitel 7: "Das gibt Ärger" 

Hächelnd stand er vor ihr, in leicht gehockter Haltung, die hände auf die Schenkel gestützt. Er schäumte förmlich vor Wut und starrte wie besessen auf ihre Hand, die nur wenige Millimeter entfernt, plaziert war. Der Griff ihrer zarten, doch so kraftvollen Finger ließ einen Schlangenkopf erkennen, ihr Körper ebenfalls, wie ein solches Reptil geschlängelt, leicht gebeugt. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, war sie ruhig, gelassen und alles andere als außer Atem.   
"Genug?", fragte sie spöttelnd und ein hämisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.   
'Nein...', dachte er zornig. 'Bestimmt nicht. Ich habe noch nicht angefangen! Hab dich nun minutenlang attakiert und nicht einen Treffer gelandet!' Fluchend versuchte er es wieder mit einer Schlagkombination, und wieder wich sie ihm gelangweilt aus, stetig wie eine Schlange, doch ohne Arme oder Kopf zu bewegen. Ihre vordere Hand verharrte in der ungewöhnlichen Position.   
"Elendes Miststück!", fauchte er und versuchte einen Tritt in der Magengegend zu landen, doch wieder nichts...sie fing ihn ab. Die hintere Hand hatte sich barbarisch in seinem Schenkelfleisch eingenistet und hielt ihn brutal fest. Schmerzgetränkt versuchte der Prinz sich aus der Klammer zu befreien, was ihm nicht gelingen wollte.   
"Ich bin besser als du!", behauptete er, eher als Schutz seines Stolzes gedacht, als als Beleidigung.   
"Ach ja?", ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter und die vorgestreckte Hand, glitt langsam tiefer, bis die Fingerkuppen auf dem zarten Fleisch aufsetzten. Doch stoppte sie nicht etwa, sonder krallte Zeige- und Mittelfinger in seine Wade. Schmerzerfüllt quiekte er kurz auf, doch fing sich dann wieder und begann sich heftigst zu wehren, wobei ihm die Attacke der Amazone noch mehr wehtat, als es eh schon tat.   
Schließlich ließ sie von ihm ab.   
"Gib lieber Acht, dass du nicht ins Wasser fällst...", grinste sie und stieß ihn achtlos aus dem Zimmer, um danach die Tür zuzuschmettern.   
"..."   
Vegeta war sprachlos. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Und was sollte dieser jämmerliche Angriff?   
Er wusste ja nicht, wie verhängnisvoll er war...ein Fluch, der nicht zu brechen scheint...   
"Arschloch...", flüsterte sie selbst hinter der verschlossenen Tür. 

---------- 

Kapitel 8: "Der 'Fluch'"   


"Viel Spaß, Kinder!", bei dem Klang der Stimme, die die Lehrerin von sich gab, drehte sich ihr fast der Magen um. Als wären sie noch kleine Babies, die sich nicht zu vergnügen wussten. Sie sah Frau Hennige, ihre Mathematiklehrerin auf sie zustürmen und ließ sich der ihre Schwatzattacke über sich ergehen. Sie hörte überhaupt nicht zu, fiing zwar ab und zu ein paar Wortfetzen auf, aber da wars auch schon zu Ende. Gedankenversunken starrte sie an der Erzieherin vorbei und erblickte plötzlich eine Person, die ihr Interesse weckte. Blitzartig trat die junge Amazone an der völlig perplexen Lehrerin vorbei und eilte zu dieser Person hin.  
Vegeta keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf, als die Amazone ihn unsanft zu sich drehte. Er erwartete schon zünisches Gelächter doch erntete nur mitleidige entsetzte Blicke. Wie vom Donner erschüttert stand sie da. Der Wind umspielte ihre seidig, langen Haare deren schwarzton im Licht leicht angeblaut wirkte. Ihre Augen funkelten und trotz der Wehmütigkeit darin, wirkten sie unnahbar, verschlossen um die Gefühle ihrer Besitzerin vor dem Erkennen zu wahren.  
Eine Wasserperle tropfte seine Nasenspitze herab und ließ ihn schwer ausatmen, als diese wieder seine gebräunte Haut an der Brust traf. Nun endlich regte sie sich wieder. Kopfschüttelnd doch mit genugtuerischem Grinsen zerrte sie ihn in ihr Zimmer.  
'Wusste ich es doch, sie macht sich darüber lustig!', dachte Vegeta beleidigt, als er ihre Wesenszüge vernahm.  
'So ein Trottel! Und ich hab ihn gewarnt!', grinsend schloss sie die Tür, nachdem sie mit Vegeta im Gepäck eingetreten war. "Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?", fragte sie, und Vegeta meinte einen verletzten Ausdruck in der Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. Sie fasste ihm an die Stirn, als hätte er Anzeichen von Fieber, testete seinen Puls, legte den Kopf an seine Brust um nach dem Rechten in der Herzgegend zu horchen. Vegeta zuckte unweigerlich zusammen als er die Berührung spürte. Noch nie, war ihm jemand so nah gewesen. Er hatte niemanden an sich rangelassen, bezeichnete es immer als unnötig und Liebesgewuschel. Doch nun musste er zugeben, dass es doch recht angenehm war. Leider war ihr Kopf seiner Meinung nach viel zu schnell verschwunden.  
"Nun ja, selbst Schuld, würde ich sagen. Hab dich doch vor dem Wasser gewarnt! Warst du duschen?"  
Knurrend nickte der Prinz. Konnte ihr das nicht egal sein? Doch eines machte ihn stutzig. Sonst war sie so extrem abweisend und nun...  
Er tauchte wieder in die Realität und blickte in die klare Nacht ihrer Augen. Reine, klare Pupillen ohne Regenbogenhaut, an deren Stelle war immer noch die Schwärze der Pupillen. Forscher stritten sich selbst jetzt noch darum, ob dieser Abschnitt nun immer noch zur Pupille gehörte oder ob die Regenbogenhaut einfach nur abgedunkelt war. Jedenfalls waren sie wie ein Spiegel, reflektierten alles, Licht, Gefühle, Ausstrahlung. Man konnte nicht ihr Inneres ergründen. 'Schade eigentlich'. Unbeabsichtig seufzte er und schreckte dadurch wieder hoch. Sie hatte die linke Braue gehoben und musterte ihn mistrauisch. Verlegen senkte er den Kopf und drehte ihn noch etwas seitlich um den Rotschimmer, der ihm durch die Hitze an den Wangen aufgefallen war, zu verstecken.  
"Was ist los? Bin ich etwa nackt oder was?", neckte sie ihn, und giekste ihn in die Seite. Die Schmerzen waren vorerst vergessen doch meldeten sich darauf wieder. Keuchend sank der Prinz auf die Knie, als ein Wassertropfen der an den nassen Haaren geklebt hatte, seine Haut traf.  
"Tja, hast du nun davon!", grinste sie. "Mit mir sollte man sich halt nicht anlegen!"  
"Was hat das denn mit dir zu tun?"  
Sie deutete fies grinsend auf seine Wade. Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Diese merkwürdige Attacke! "Ein Fluch?", fragte er, ohne es zu wollen. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und wankte ein paar Schritte rückwärts auf das Bett zu. Sie wühlte unter dem Kopfkissen herum und holte schließlich ein kleinen Stern heraus, der einer Miniaturausgabe eines Ninjasternes glich. Sie schredderte es auf den Prinzen zu, der sich sofort in Kampfposition begab. Doch wider seiner Erwarten, hielt das Ding vor ihm an, drehte sich an Ort und Stelle weiter um dann aufzuglühen und einer kleinen Flasche Platz zu machen. Sie war eigenartig, blau, mit verdrehten sich zuengenden Hals. "Trink!", befahl sie nur tonlos und zog sich eiin dickes, altes Buch aus dem Regal.  
Vegeta sah skeptisch auf das vor ihm schwebende Gefäß. Dies sollte er, der Prinz aller Saiyajins trinken? War die noch ganz dicht? Abwährend hob er die Hände. "Niemals!", fauchte er, und stöhnte gleich darauf auf, als ein nasser Tropfen in seinem Gesicht landete. Die Amazone grinste frech vor sich hin. "Hilft aber dagegen!", lachte sie und schlug das Buch auf. Sie blätterte ein wenig darin herum, während Vegeta damit kämpfte, ob er dieses angebliche Heilgetränk zu sich nehmen sollte, oder nicht. Es würde ihm helfen, doch es konnte genauso gut eine Falle sein. Wer weiß, was sie ihm da einflößen wollte?  


---------  


Kapitel 9: "Das gibt Rache"  


Er hörte nur das Blättern im Hintergrund. Sie schien mit ihrem Buch beschäftigt zu sein, ob er fliehen sollte? ber was, wenn das Zeug wirklich half? So langsam aber sich machte ihm der Schmerz zu schaffen. Zögernd streckte er seine Hand aus, steuerte sie langsam auf das eigenartige Gefäß zu, nur um dann inne zu halten und sie wieder zurückzuziehen. Was war er nur für ein Feigling? Knurrend sah er zu der Amazone rüber, die sich offen, ohne ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, gab und das Buch durchforstete. Mit einem leichten "Ah, da haben wir's!", drehte sie sich ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten zu Vegeta und trat näher. Da sie immer noch in ihre Seiten vertieft war, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie auf die Flasche zu marschierte. Erschrocken stieß sie dagegen und donnerte sogleich mit gespielt verärgerter Miene los: "Ich denk, du hast schon getrunken! Nun aber!", und drückte ihm die Flasche zu.  
'Was soll ich nur machen? Vertrau niemals einer Amazone, hatte sein Vater immer gesagt. Sie geben sich nett, sind aber hochgefährlich!', stimmte das, sollte er sich vielleicht lieber verdrücken. Doch wenn nicht...  
"Hallo? Leben wir noch?", fragte sie plötzlich und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum, was ihn aufschreckte. "Ja?", schoss es unwillkürlich aus seinem Mund.  
Sie hob grinsend die Braue. Misstrauisch setzte Vegeta ein paar Schritt zurück. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mir die ganze Zeit in den Schritt gestarrt hast?", meinte sie verächtlich. Vegeta riss die Augen auf und errötete augenblicklich. 'Na, klasse!' Jetzt ging er auch noch als Spanner durch.  
"Oh..", quetschte er nur peinlich berührt heraus und zuckte verschreckt und verwirrt zusammen, als sie nun in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Das war ihm vielleicht eine. Erst wütend sein und dann lachen. Was war nun wieder so witzig? Klatsch, eine Wasserperle landete auf seinem Arm und er schrak bebend zusammen. Wie lange würde das noch so gehen? Hatte er sich nicht obergründlich abgetrocknet? War es Schweiß?  
Sie wurde langsam ruhiger und räusperte sich, dem Lachanfall nahe. "Kleiner Witz am Rande...", kicherte sie und Vegeta wurde blass, was ihr das Verkneifen eines Lachers nicht mehr ermöglichte. Ihr hübsches Lachen schallte wieder durch den Raum. Der Prinz tobte innerlich vor Wut. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Andererseits, sie war eine Amazone und mit denen war nicht zu spaßen. Also lieber im Zaum halten...  
"Haha!", entfloh ihm trotzdem ein genervter und beleidigter Ausdruck. Grinsend deutete sie nun auf die Flasche. "Trink endlich!"  
Noch nicht ganz bewusst was er nun tat, schnappte vegeta sich das Gefäß und setzte es an seine Lippen, um das Ding mit einem Schluck zu leeren. "Braver Junge!", lobte sie ihn und tastete nochmals Puls und Stirn nach. Ihrem zufriedenen Ausdruck nach, schien alles normal zu verlaufen. Doch plötzlich wurde dem Prinzen heiß und danach kalt. Seine Knie begannen einfach zu zittern und drohten nachzugeben. Schwankend taumelte er auf ihr Bett zu um dann darauf zu plumsen. Sie unterdessen hatte ihre Brauen in die Höhe gezogen und studierte aufmerksam dien Text auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite des dicken Buches. "Ist normal...", flüsterte sie schließlich und er sah sie erleichtert an, als der Anfall nachließ.  
In Vegeta brannte auf einmal eine unbendigbare Neugierde auf. Wie würde die Amazone reagieren, wenn er sie etwas fragte, was nicht zum Thema gehörte? Würde sie ihn misstrauisch beäugen und rauswerfen, oder ordnungsgemäß antoworten? Oder beides? Er beschloss es einfach mal zu versuchen. So offen wie jetzt war sie noch nie...  
"Wie heißt du eigentlich?", huschte es ihm auch schon heraus.  
Als er ihren gereizten Blick aufnahm, bereute er die Farge bereits. Doch verflogen alle Zweifel als sie schneller als erwartet antwortete und sich auch noch versprach!  
"Sa...äh" Doch dann schlich Panik in ihm hoch, als sie plötzlich eine böse Miene aufsetzte, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Wie eine Giftschlange ihr Opfer, starrte sie ihn an. "Was geht dich das überhaubt an?", fauchte sie.  
'Shit', dachte der Prinz. Beinahe hatte er sie soweit gehabt. Doch jetzt hatte er alles vermasselt. Die Frage war wohl zu früh.  
"Nun ja, du kennst den meinen Namen...", antwortete er unüberlegt und sprang im nächsten Moment panisch auf. Was passierte, wenn sie ihn jetzt dafür killte? Langsam humpelte er rückwärts, gegen alle möglichen Gegenstände, die da rumlagen, stolpernd, zur Tür. 'Wieso liegt hier so viel rum? Hefte, Bücher...nochmals Bücher...oh man, was für ne Leseratte!' Doch zum bewundern bzw. verachten war keine Zeit. Wütenden Schrittes folgte ihm die Amazone nämlich.  
"Das...das war nicht so gemeint! Klar geht mich das nichts an!", Vegeta kämpfte mit seinem letzten Bisschen Stolz. Warum gab er nach? Hatte er wirklich nicht das Recht sowas zu erfehren? Er war immerhin ein Prinz. Er richtete sich mit gespielter Dominanz auf und sah ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen. Diese machte keine Anstalten, auf seinen Anflug von innerer Sicherheit, zu reagieren. Doch um ihn völlig in Rage zu versetzen, so meinte Vegeta jedenfalls, setzte sie noch hinzu: "Ich spür deine Angst, die kannst du nicht vor mir verbergen, Prinz Vegeta von Vegeta-sei...", fauchte sie mit einem Ton, der Wände hätte erzittern lassen können.  
Diese Demütigung, dafür würde sie noch zahlen, da war sich Vegeta mit seinem Stolz und seiner Angst einig. Das war zu viel.  
"Du bist das arroganteste Wesen, mit dem bescheudersten Charakter, das ich je erlebt hab!", schrie er und strümte aus dem Raum. Mit rasendem Herzen stürmte er durch die Gänge, erwartete jederzeit eine wütende Amazone hinter sich, aber die blieb aus. Folgte sie ihm etwa nicht? Nach der Anfuhr?  
Er blieb hächelnd stehen und erblickte dieses blöde zickige, blonde Weib, dass sich ihm lachend in den Weg stellte.  
"Na, vor was laufen wir denn weg?", grinste sie.  
"Vor der Nemisis!", hauchte er und stürmte weiter, eine perplexe Dame zurücklassend. "Tz.. Nemisis, wer's glaubt!"  


Ihr Atem ging schnell und heftig, aber raste nicht. Der Herzschlag war regelmäßig aber deutlich im Tempo erhöht. Die schnaufenden Töne unterstützten das zornverzerrte Gesicht der Amazone. In den schwarzen Augen loderte eine Stichflamme von ewiger Zeit. Was hatte der Knirps da eben gesagt? Arrogant? Bescheuerter Charakter? Letzteres verstand sie ja gerade noch so, doch arrogant? Wirkte sie wirklich arrogant? Was fiel ihm ein?  
'Oh Vegeta, wenn du wüsstest, wem du hier deine Meinung ohne mir Respekt entgegengebracht zu haben, entgegengeschleudert hast. Arrogant bin ich ja? Hab einen schlechten Charakter, wie? Nun, ich zeige dir gerne, was für eine schlechte Seite ich haben kann. Du hast nicht das Recht mir solche Demut entgegenzubringen. Nur ich darf das, nur ich und keine andere...'  
Sie zog ihre Augen scharf zu Schlitzen und knurrte kurz, bevor sie sich lockerte, eine eingebildete Miene aufsetzte und erhobenen Hauptes aus dem zimmer marschierte. 'Schlecht zu jemanden zu sein, ihn zu foltern, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch, ist meine Spezialität! Ich bin für meine Grausamkeit bekannt, geachtet und gefürchtet, doch du bringst mir nur Verachtung entgegen. Na, du wirst sehen! So schnell bringst du eine Amazone nicht nochmal auf die Palme. Geduld, die man meinem Volk zuspricht hab ich nur im besonderen Sinne, denn ich bin viel zu launisch dafür, mein Lieber...', kurz grinste sie fieß um dann ihren Plan umzusetzen...  


-------------  


Kapitel 10: "Auf nach Dragoniens hauptstadt!"  


"...und die Königin Amazonias ist Entàfîlιà.." meinte die Lehrerin und hob den Kopf, soweit es ging. Die Klasse tat es ihr nach. Die offizielle Ehrung der Amazonischen Königin oder Prinzessin war eben diese. Vegeta langweilte sich. Nicht, dass das Thema uninteressant wäre, aber es war einfach öde ohne sie, der kleinen Amazone.  
"Vegeta!", fauchte Frau Sálánî nun, und der Prinz schrak auf.  
"Wenn wir schon von Eurer Erhabenheit, geheiligt sei ihr Name, sprechen, dann solltest du auch ein wenig Achtung zeigen!"  
"Ja, tschuldugung..."  
"Sag das nicht mir! Raus auf den Gang!"  
Vegeta atmete tief ein um nicht des Befehls wegen gleich auszuticken. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Draußen stellte er sich neben die Tür und lehnte sich an die Wand. 'Manno, sind diese Amazonen ein eigenartiges Volk...*uargh* wenn man vom Teufel spricht!'  
Gerade erschien die junge Amazone um die Ecke, schitt deutlich zickig und sich für was bessres haltend den Gang entlang und hätte dem Prinzen keinen Blick gewürdigt, hätte er sie nicht angesprochen.  
"Na, was haben wir denn?", rutschte es ihm heraus. Als ob die Anfuhr letztens nicht schon gereicht hätte.  
Schief grinsend schliete sie zu ihm rüber, wendete aber nicht den Kopf in seine Richtung. "Nichts besonderes. Haben sie dich etwa rausgeschmissen?", meinte sie mit einem übertrieben mitleidigen Ton.  
Vegeta knurrte beleidigt. Sie wagte es?  
Nun trat sie zu ihm, drückte ihn an die Wand und presste sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Überrascht keuchte der Prinz auf. "Na, gefällt dir das?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und begann gegen sein Ohrläppchen zu zischen.  
Vegeta erschauderte. Was brachte sie nur zu solchen Sinnungswechseln? Gerade wollte er sich hingeben, das rauschte sie auch schon von hm weg. "Glaubst du echt, ich tu dir den Gefallen? Spring mit dir in die Kiste?", schallenden Gelächters verließ sie den Platz des Geschehens.  
Vor Wut bebend weiteten sich seine Nasenwinkel um dem überschüssigen Druck, der sich nun aufgebaut hatte, durch ein Schnauben loszuwerden.  
Als er wieder einigermaßen ruhig war, schnappte er auch ein paar Wörter auf, die die Lehrerin von sich gab.  


L: "Ja, ganz recht. Wir haben eine Prinzessin, doch die hat, solange ihre Mutter lebt nicht viel zu sagen."  
S: "Und wie heißt sie?"  
L: "Safanad"  
S: "Das heißt?"  
L: "Ihr bringt mich mit euren Fragen noch um den Verstand...."  


Bei dem erwähnten Namen trommelte es gegen sein Trommelfell. Hatte seine kleine Amazone nicht mit Sa...angefangen? Obwohl es war schier unmöglich, dass sich die prinzessin Amazonias hier blicken lassen würde. Das wäre glatter Rufmord. Aber Ähnlichkeit hatte es schon.  
Nun klingelte es und die Schüler und Schülerinnen stürmten aus dem Raum. Gehässige Blicke trafen den Prinzen und schließlich trat die Lehrerin heraus.  
"Also Vegeta, du solltest lernen, dich zu benehmen...", tadelte sie. Zu allem Überfluss tauchte auch die andere Amazone wieder auf. Grinsend lehnte sie seitlich an dem Spint hinter ihm. Die Blicke ihrerseits störten ihn gewaltig. Doch er würde ihr schon zeigen, wer der Herr war.  
"Sicherlich nicht! ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und mache stest was ich will, klar?", fauchte er die Lehrerin an und stolzierte an der völlig verdatterten Frau vorbei.  
Zufrieden konnte er feststellen, dass auch die Jüngere der beiden amazonischen Vertreter erstaunt die Brauen hob. Dann ging er schnurstraks in sein Zimmer.  
'Ich hau ab. Das ist das letzte hier.', beschloss er und begann seine Sachen zu packen. Ihm war es inzwischen schon völlig egal, wie sein Vater ausrasten würde, denn er tat es ganz bestimmt, er machte sich mehr Sorgen darüber ob er wirklich heil hier wegkam.  
In all seinen Gedanken, die an seinem Fluchtplan bastelten, bemerkte er nicht wie die Tür aufschlich und das weiß-schwarz gescheckte Mädchen eintrat. Sich nur auf den Vorderballen vorwärts schleichend näherte sie sich dem Prinzen. Doch dieser hatte nun doch schon mitbekommen, das sie hier war und verstellte sich unwissend.  
Man hörte das leise Tapsen, wie von Katzenpfoten, als sie sich zu erkennen gab. Anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie nicht unentdeckt gewesen war. Das Tapsen lies Vegeta erschauern. Man könnte wirklich glauben, man hätte eine kleine Katze hinter sich. Doch war das Wesen mit dieses ausgefallenen Füßen größer und eindeutig schwerer. Vegeta erinnerte sich an die Stunde inder sie den amazonischen Körperbau besprochen haben, weil eine Schülerin das unbedingt wissen wollte. Frau Sàlànî hatte mit Begeisterung alles erklärt und mindestens eine Stunde über diese Füße gesprochen, wie ach so toll sie doch wären. Damals fand er es grauenhaft, doch hatte er damals nicht gewusst, wie reizend dies doch klang, wenn die lederartigen kleinen Polster an den Vorderballen auftraten, da Amazonen für gewöhnlich nur auf dem Vorderballen gingen. Die Ferse war kleiner und gelenkiger, aber doch vorhanden um die Schritte abzufedern, was den Gang unheimlich elegant wirken ließ. Außerdem hatten Amazonen 4 Zehen je zwei verpackt in zwei 'Taschen'. Wie bei einem Kamel spreizten die flachen Fußteile dann auf dem Boden, von den Lederpäckchen getragen. Alles in allem, war dies eine perfeckte Scheichvorrichtung und hätte sie es nun nicht darauf angelegt sich bemerkbar zu machen, hätte er sie wohl immer noch nicht vernommen, wenn sie vor ihm stände. Nun kam sie hinter ihm an und tippte ihn zweimal kurz mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf die Schulter, worauf er sich umdrehte und sein Atem stockte. Nicht, dass sie nackt gewesen wäre, aber die sah bezaubernd aus.  
Das etwas eigenartige Kleid, durchaus für Amazonen typisch, betonte ihre klare und traumhafte Figur. Amazonen setzten ja kein fett an, ein Grund mehr, warum sie so von Frauen beneidet wurden. Der Rockteil bestand nur aus einem recht durchsichtigen dunkelgrau wirkendem Tuch, dessen Ränder gewellt waren und nur ihren Hintern und hinten bis zu den Knien reichte. Vorne sah man eigentlich alles, da es von hinten nach vorne kürzer wurde. Doch auch Amazonen pflegten soetwas wie Slips zu tragen. Also eben ein schwarzes schlichtes, doch ziemlich hoch angesetztes Stück, dass bei einer terranischen Frau die Schamhaare schon lange gezeigt hätte, wenn sie unten unrasiert wäre. Da Amazonen eh nur Haare am Kopf hatten, war das kein Problem. Das 'Unterhöschen' endete im ebenfalls schwarzen Oberteil, das um den Bauchnabel einen rautenförmigen Ausschnitt besaß. Das enganliegende Teil hatte Ärmel, ab und an mit rautenförmigen freien Stellen mit einer Art Trompetenärmel ab den Ellebogen. Doch diese waren nach innen geöffnet und nach unten zugespritzt. Die klaren, schwarzen Haaren mit diesem typischen Blauschimmer im Licht, waren zu einer kecken Frisur zusammengebunden, wobei mehr herumbaumelte, als es zusammengeknotet war. Sein Blick wanderte an der schweigenden Pseron, die die Arme frech in die Hüfte gestemmt hatte, wieder nach unten zu ihren freigelegten Füßen. Ja, Amazonen liebten es Barfuß zu laufen, waren ihre Füße doch darauf ausgebaut. Einfach hübsch die Füßchen, musste er zugeben.  
Sie räusperte sich und er sah ihr tief in die genervten Augen die vor Übermut glänzten. "Ja?", fragte er verlegen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen aus.  
"Ich flieg nach Hause. Kommst' mit?", fragte sie grinsend. Vegeta traute seinen Augen nicht. Sie wirkte so lieblich, nett und fröhlich. Einfach ein süßes Bild.  
"Nach Dragonien?", fragte er verwirrt.  
"Warum nicht? Oder willst du hier bleiben?"  
"Uh...", ließ er nur von sich hören und zeigte seiner Überaschung keine Gegenwehr. Dieser Laut schien sie zu entzücken, schnaubte sie sanft. "Gern...", meinte er nun. Die Gelegenheit würde er sich nicht nehmen lassen. 'Doch waru ist sie so nett?'  
"Frau Sàlànî kommt auch mit...kannst du fliegen?", fragte sie, während sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand um ihre sternenförmige Kapsel mit allem, was sie mitgebracht hattem darin und stand auch schon wieder im Rahmen.  
"Kein Problem...", meinte er.  
"Hier!", sie warf ihm einen solchen Stern zu.  
Geschickt fing er den Gegenstand auf und betrachtete ihn sich gründlich. 'Shit keine Bedienungsanleitung!', dachte er, doch sie half ihm sogleich.  
"Einfach hinwerfen, 'Nîsô' denken und Zeug einpacken. 'Nîsré' denken und Stern einpacken."  
Er tat, wie ihm geheißen. Die Amazone sah ihm dabei desinteressiert zu.  
'Er verdeht mir echt den Kopf...', seufzte sie innerlich. 'Solche Stimmungswankungen hat noch keiner hervorgebracht...' Sie musste grinsen und der Prinz, der nun fertig war, sah sie misstrauisch an. "Was ist so witzig?"  
"Nichts...", grinste sie weiter und verschwand, sich auf dem Fuße drehend, aus dem Zimmer.  
'Eigenartiges Wesen...', dachte er, folgte ihr aber sogleich.  


Sie kamen auf dem Schulhof an und Vegeta glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Vor ihm schwebte ein gigantischer Drachenkopf. 50m Nasenlänge, sicherlich... ein Königsdrache...  
Die Amazone trat gleich zu dem Ungetüm, das sich noch weiter herabsenkte, als es eh schon war und sie tätschelte es kraftvoll auf die Nüsternfläche.  
"Damit...?"  
"...fliegen wir...ganz recht!", sie begann locker und ungezwungen zu lachen, ein Bild für den Himmel. Zum ersten Mal machte es ihm nichts aus ausgelacht zu werden. 'Warum nur?'  
Frau Sàlànî saß schon etwas unbeholfen auf dem Ungetüm. Er bekam gerade noch rechtzeitig mit, dass die Jüngere ihn gerade anghoben und hochgeschossen hatte, um sich auf den Aufprall auf der Stirn des Drachens vorzubereiten. Er landete direkt neben der Lehrerin die ihn verwirrt anstarrte.  
"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie.  
"Sie nimmt mich mit...", lachte er schelmisch und der Blick der Lehrerin wurde skeptisch. Doch schließlich gab sie sich zufrieden. Nun landete auch die Jüngere, in angenehm schwebender Form neben den Beiden.  
"Gàlé!", rief sie und der Drache hob ab.  
An sich verlief der Flug geschehnisslos, alle schwiegen sich aus. Alle schienen aufgeregt, bis auf die jüngere Amazone.  
"Warst du schon öfters auf Dragonien?", wollte Frau Sàlànî kurz vorm Ziel wissen.  
"Sicher.", antowortete die Jüngere. "Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
Mürrisch knurrend antwortete diese: "Es bleibt bei Ihr, ja mein Fräulein? Nenn mich Jîιènnà!"  
"Jèn...", grinsend brachte sie diesen Spritnamen heraus.  
"Tz...", war die Reaktion der Äkteren darauf. "Und du?"  
Sie antwortete nicht. Langsam setzte der Drache zur Landung an und neigte den Kopf so, dass alle hinunterrutschten, wobei die Jüngere natürlich eleganter abging. Gleich darauf flog der Drache wieder davon.  
Vegeta sah sich um. Sie schienen in Nerôtιà, der Sonnenseite Dragoniens gelandet zu sein. Es war staubig und trocken und der Boden wirkte wie eine karge Steppe.  
"Noch zwei Mîvre zur Hauptstadt, meinte die junge Amazone nur und setzte sich in Bewegung.  


Jîιènnà und Vegeta blieben verdatert stehen... zwei Mîvre? Das waren umgerechnet ca. 200 000 Meilen! War die denn verrückt geworden? Lachend blieb die jüngere stehen. "Nur ein Scherz! Es sind nur ein paar hundert Meter..."  
"Uh", entrann es den beiden anderen. Und dann ging der Marsch los.  


------------  
  
Kapitel 11: "Verrat, Mord und Hass" Teil 1  
  
Als sie die Stadt von der Felsklippe aus überblickten, viel den beiden 'Touristen' die Kinnlade hinunter. Eine gigantische, schmuckhafte in weiß und naturfarben gehaltene Stadt, erstreckte sich über das gesammte Blickfeld. Ab und zu ragten ein paar höhere Gebäude, sicherlich Paläste empor, wobei eigentlich alle Häuser mehr als groß waren. Sie waren wie Märchenschlösser, wirkten wie mit Glas und Eis verziert, strahlend, glänzend in vielen Formen, meist spitze Kegel oder andersweitig spitze Körper. Viele Schnorkel zogen sich auf den Flächen, Fenster waren großflächig und in spitzer Dreiecksform gehalten. Einige Leute wanderten auf den vielen großen Plätzen mit vielen kleineren Gebäuden umher, Drachen, mal mit, mal ohne Reiter, schwebten gelassen über der Stadt hinweg. Kristallklare Nacht, den Namen trug diese Gegend nicht umsonst.  
Die junge Amazone schnaubte belustigt. "Man merkt, dass ihr noch nicht hier gewesen seid...", grinste sie als Kommentar auf die überwältigten Mimiken der anderen beiden.  
"Echt krass...", entfloh es dem Prinzen, der so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte.  
"Und wo ist der Palast?", wollte Jîιènnà nur eifrig wissen.  
Die Amazone deutete auf das größte Gebäude ganz am Ende des genaueren Sichtfeldes mitten in der Stadt. Nun erst bemerkten die beiden, wie groß dieses Gebäude doch war, mindestens doppelt so groß wie das größte sonst.  
"Los gehts, das unten ist der Flugplatz, da hohlen wir uns einen Drachen...", meinte die junge Dame nur und fischte einen Stern aus ihrer Tasche. Als dieser sein inneres Preis gab, warf sie jedem der beiden einen der erschienen schwarzen Umhänge mit Kapuze zu und nahm den anderen. Danach verstaute sie die Gepäckhilfe wieder in der winzigen Tasche, die sie umhatte.  
Gleich darauf hüpfte sie auch schon die steilen Klippen hinunter. Skeptisch folgten die beiden anderen.  
Als sie unten ankamen staunten sie nochmals, da die Häuser tatsächlich riesig waren. Mindestens 80 Meter. Die Amazone führte die beiden durch ein paar Gassen, die man eher als Alleen bezeichnen könnte, bis sie auf dem Flugplatz ankamen. Im Grunde handelte es sich nur um einen riesigen unbebauten und unbeplanzten Platz, der als Lande-, Start und Pausenplatz für Drachen und kleine Raumschiffe und Flugzeuge gedacht war. Sie marschierten zu einer Bude, die einem Kassierhäuschen glich und sie meldete die drei dort an, um einen Drachen zu bekommen. Nicht lange und da hatten sie auch schon einen dieser roten Ungetümer, viel kleiner als Königsdrachen natürlich, so um die 50cm Nasenlänge zugeteilt bekommen und schwangen sich auch schon auf den Rücken des Reittiers. Bald schon waren sie abgehoben und flogen in Richtung Palast.  
  
An der Eile, die die junge Amazone an den Tag legte, merkte man schon, dass sie ziemlich aufgeregt war. Sie wollte anscheinend unbedingt so schnell wie möglich in den Palast.  
"Warst du auch schon einmal im Palast? Und was wollen wir da eigentlich?", fragte Jîιènnà plötzlich.  
"Ja, ich will eben hin, ihr könnt ja hierbleiben, wenn euch das lieber ist...", schmunzelte die Jüngere.  
"Ha, vielleicht noch, da verläuft man sich doch..."  
Nun lachte die Amazone ohne Namen lauthals, wobei sie ziemlich schwanken musste, was man an den Drehversuchen des Drachens erkannte.  
"Hey!", beschwerte sich der Prinz darauf, da er mit seinem Halt zu kämpfen hatte. "Ist so ein Drache überhaupt für 3 Leute gedacht?"  
"Nee, aber einmal wird der das schon aushalten..."  
"Argh", entfloh es den Kehlen der anderen und sie kicherte gut gelaunt.  
Sie näherten sich langsam ihrem Ziel und nun setzte der wohl überladene Drache zur Landung an. Sanft gefedert setzte er auf und die Amazone rutschte sogleich geschickt seitlich an ihm herunter. Wie sie das Bein so schnell über den Hals bekommen hatte, wusste keiner der beiden. Sie beeilten sich ebenfalls schnell vom Drachen runterzukommen, der schon wieder losfliegen wollte um zu seinem Urspungsort zurückzufliegen, wie es seine Aufgabe war.  
Nun standen sie alle aufgeregt, wobei die Amazone wohl das zufriedenste und erfreuteste Gefühl zu haben schien, vor dem großen Palasttor aus Nîráfînsôrstangen, das die letzte große Hürde zum Palastgarten darstellte. Doch anstatt rechtens zu melden, dass sie reindurften, schlich die junge Amazone nun die Mauer entlang immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie nach 5 Minuten an einem Baum ankam. Fix schaute sie sich um, ob jemand sehen konnte, was sie nun vorhatte und schwubs, war sie schon auf dem Baum geklettert und hüpfte elegant auf die Mauer. Unmissverständlich deutete sie den anderen an, es ihr gleich zu tun und schwang sich bereits in den Garten hinab. Misstrauisch folgten ihr die beiden und sahen sich nun ängstlich im Garten um, der viele grüne exotische Pflanzen, doch alle von Dragonien stammend, zeigte. Was war, wenn sie jemand erwischte? Es war doch mehr als auffällig, dass sie wie Diebe herumschlichen.  
"Los...", die junge Amazone winkte sie zu sich hinüber. "Darauf!" Nun deutete sie die Palastwand empor, an der sich eine hauchdünne Art Liane nach oben schlängelte und sich an den Spitzen festklammerte. Es dauerte nicht lange, das war die Amazone schon in drei Meter Höhe. Immernoch misstrauisch folgten die anderen und als die Jüngere nun ins offene fenster schlüpfte, stockte ihm der Atem. "Sie kennt sich hier aber gut aus...", staunte die Ältere und betrat nun ebenfalls ungebeten das Gebäude.  
  
  
Amazonische Redewendungen:  
  
Bonsérà vîdre = Herzlich Willkommen!  
Bonsà (vîdre) = Hallo (glücklich)  
Sérà (umgangssprachlich) = Hi (nur zu Personen, die man duzt)  
Bonsîlà vîdre / Bonsî / Sîlà (siehe oben) = Auf Wiedersehen! / Tschüss / Tschüss (umgangssprachlich)  
  
Bondrî = Danke  
Jî drà lávrîιèr = Ich mag dich / ich hab dich gern (nur weiblich zu männlich)  
Jé drî lávrîιèr = Ich mag dich / ich hab dich gern (nur männlich zu weiblich)  
Ie [je (e kurz)] = Ausdruck für Überraschung  
Pàckà [Passka (hinteres a kurz und betont)] = Ganz bestimmt nicht  
Cetrà Alnιà [Stra (st nicht scht und a kurz) Alnja (letztes a kurz und betont)] = Beim geheiligten Alphakadium / bedeutet soviel wie Oh mein Gott, ach du Schreck etc.  
  
Sî / Asî / Moinne = Ja (normal / im Sinne vin Erstaunen oder einwilligen / ja,vielleicht, ok, mal sehen (Unsicherheit))  
Sînon / Non / Shoinne = Nein ( normal / heftig, böse oder domierend, befehlshabend / Unsicherheit, lieber nicht)  
Té / Tî cèllai bràv... = Du bist doof (té zu einem Mann / tî zu einer Frau)  
hîgeiιe [tschiegeije letztes e nur zum abklingen...] = cool, genial (Ausdruck)  
  
-----------------  
  
Kapitel 11: "Verrat, Mord und Hass" Teil 2  
  
Es herrschte totale Stille, eisige Einsamkeit, die den Thronsall ausfüllte. Nur eine einzige Person, gelangweilt und übermüdet, saß auf dem großen, fein verschmückten Sessel. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare mochten bis zum Boden reichen, schlengelten sich spröde und zerzaust an ihrem Körper hinab und bildeten zusammen mit dem Extremtrompetenkleid einen schwarzen Teppich um den Thron herum. Das Kinn in die Handfläche gestützt und bemüht die Augen offen zu halten, krampfhaft die vergilbte Papierrolle in der anderen geklammert und die Fingernägel an dem Stoff kratzend. Was war das nur für eine unfaire Welt? Ihre Finger kärbten sich mehr und mehr in das gelbe Stück Papier, doch gewollt es ganz zu lassen. Es war die letzte Möglichkeit ihr Volk zu retten...doch war es das wert? Langsam glitten ihre Lider nach unten, der Griff lockerte sich und sie wanderte in das Tal der Träume hinab...  
  
"Wow..", die beiden kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr hinaus. Ein Kunstwerk, egal in welcher Form, neben dem anderen hatte seinen Platz an der Wand erhalten und strahlte nun in voller Pracht. Die Amazone schien dies völlig kalt zu lassen. Zielstrebig durchwanderte sie einen Gang nach dem anderen. Wieder stellten die Beiden fest, dass sie sich mehr als gut auskannte. Nun bogen sie um eine Ecke und als sie die zwei Wachen erblickten zuckten alle zur Wand und pressten sich, im Schatten einer Statue dagegen.  
Die Beiden Uniformierten tuschelten und verloren das eine der andere Wort über ihre gestresste Königin. Sie wagten es sogar, die Herrschaftsfähigkeit dieser in Frage zu stellen.  
Nun wanderten die Wachen an ihnen vorbei, völlig in ihr Gespräch verwickelt, trotzdem ein Wunder, dass unsere drei Eindringlinge völlig unbemerkt bleiben.  
"Ich zeige euch ein Zimmer, wo ihr bleiben könnt, ich hab noch etwas zu erledigen...", flüsterte die junge Amazone vergnügt und schob die beiden an das Ende des Ganges, wo eine winzige Tür herausragte, mit einem Knarren wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Staub wirbelte ihnen entgegen. Vom Hustenanfall geplagt trat der Prinz nach den beiden Amazonen ein.  
"Etwas verstaubt, aber damit müsst ihr erstmal auskommen..."  
"Tz, und ich dachte du lebst normal, und wir hätten ein vernünftges Dach überm Kopf..."; jammerte Vegeta und sah sich um, wischte hier und da mal den Staub von den Möbeln.  
Grinsend verschwand die Jüngere ohne ein weiteres Wort. Dösend ließ sich der Prinz auf einem der verstaubten Stühle nieder. Glücklicherweise gab es auf Dragonien und soweit man wusste im ganzen Alphakadium keine Spinnen etc. Ein Vorteil, da hatten sie nun keine Spinnweben.  
Jîιènnà hatte sich ebenfalls niedergelassen und betrachtete nun argwöhnisch das Bett...  
Vegeta folgte ihrem Blick und zeitgleich meinten sie: "Du schläfst auf dem Boden..."  
Lächelnd sahen sie sich an. Doch dies verging ihnen mit der Zeit. Die Jüngere wollte einfach nicht mehr auftauchen. Sie waren auch noch eingeschlossen, wie sie bedauernderweise feststellen mussten. Hatte sie doch tatsächlich abgeschlossen.  
  
'Still, es ist einfach zu still...ich möchte schreien, doch es soll wohl nicht sein...meine Stimme ist blockiert, meine Gedankengänge leer...und dann diese entsetzliche Stille! Verschwommen sehe ich die schemenhafte Siluette derjenigen Person, die vor mir steht...ebenfalls still, leise und regungslos... Alle meine Versuche aufzustehen scheitern, breche immer wieder zusammen, strecke ihr nun meine Hand zu... Hilf mir doch..lass es nicht so enden...doch sprechen kann ich nicht...bin verloren...Ich kann diese Person verstehen...irgendwie...  
Ob es ein Fehler war? Nein...ich hab es ja nicht getan...doch dieser Gedanke allein...scheint der Fremden schon zu viel...ausreichend für ihre Tat? Man würde sie hassen...ist ihr das bewusst? Und ist sie mir wirklich so fremd? Ich glaube diese Person bereits zu kennen, doch woher? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern...mein krankes, ja krankes Hirn kann dies nicht mehr verarbeiten...ist geplagt von Irre, Wahnwitzigkeit und diesen dämlichen Gedanken hier...und diese Stille!!! Sie sagt nichts...als wäre ihr alles egal. Sie trauert nicht, sie bestätigt ihre Tat nicht mit Worten, fühlt sich anscheinlich auch nicht unwohl in ihrer nun beschmutzten Haut...man wird sie festnageln...verbluten lassen...ja...Und dann wird es wieder still...still....still.......still...........  
Doch, ist es Trauer darum, die sich nun in mein Herz beißt? Wer ist diese Person, wer? Kenn ich sie? Oder doch nicht...Glaube ich nur, sie zu kennen? Sie wirkt mir so vertraut...und doch so fremd...ich kann sie nicht einordnen und das macht mich verrückt...jetzt wird das Bild auch schon blasser...wohl sollte ich meine Augen schließen? Nein...ich will sehen, was noch passiert...will mit ansehen wie man sie findet, nagelt, will sie kreischen hören.....Wird sie das überhaupt? Wenn sie jetzt noch schweigt...warum sollte sie dann kreischen? Sie scheint's mit Würde zu nehmen...doch kann ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, zu undeutlich und verschwommen ist der Blick...Warum hat sie das getan?...Warum? War ich es nicht mehr Wert? War es eine zu große Zumutung? Ist dieses läppische Stück Papier...mit dieser total verschnörkelten, kaum leserlichen Schrift, der einzige Grund für ihr Handeln? Nur das? Reicht ihr das aus? Mich zu hassen? Mich zu...oh...mir wird schlecht...ich kann nicht mehr darüber nachdenken...sehe nur noch wie sich die Person umdreht und ganz langsam...wahnsinnig langsam und in aller Ruhe und Stille(!!) den Raum verlässt...mich liegen lässt...mich vergessen lässt...man wird sie finden...so hoffe ich................hoch lebe.....mein ....Volk.......'  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und sie hielten verbittert die Luft an. Ihre Kameradin konnte es nicht sein, oder? Nein, dazu waren es zu viele Fäuste, die gegen die Türen hämmerten. Wer würde es dann aber sein? Vegeta drückte sich gegen die Tür und vernahm ein paar Wortwechsel der Frauen außerhalb, wohl Amazonen.  
"Mann, aufmachen! Ihr elenden Mörder!"  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass sie es sind?"  
"Sie warens einfach sonst könnten sie ja rauskommen!"  
"So..."  
"Ja, und nun raus ihr Arschgesichter!"  
Mit einem heftigen Ruck brach nun die Tür entzwei, als die Amazone keck in die Mitte der Tür schlug..."So, jetzt sind sie dran!!"  
  
------------------  
  
Kapitel 12: "Machtübernahme und ihre Folgeprobleme"  
  
Wie angewurzelt blieben alle schweigend stehen.  
"Ein Saiyajin?", würgte eine der Weiber heraus. Empört schnaubten die anderen. "Und eine Amazone?", sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ihr elenden..."  
Schon stürmte sie auf die Verdächtigen zu. Vegeta ging sofort in Verteidigung, doch sollte der Angriff nicht ihn, sondern seine Kameradin treffen. Mit voller Wucht grub sich die Hand des Weibes in die Wange Jîιènnàs. Es knackte verdächtig und sie holte schon zum Gegenschlag aus, als sie eine gelassene, doch warnend zischende Stimme stoppte und sie verwirrt zum Ursprungsort lunschten. "Nιôre!" (Sofort Aufhören!)  
Da stand sie... Vegeta fuhr ihren eleganten Körper entlang, bis sein Blick an einem Stück eingerolltem Papier hängen blieb. Was hatte sie denn da? Die Wachen, die hier für gewohnlich weiblich waren und in diesem Fall sogar Amazonen, fauchten den Ankömmling wütend an.  
"Was fällt dir ein?!", und diesmal galt die Wut ihrer bekannten Amazone. Die wich mehr als gekonnt und ohne Emotionen aus, wobei ihr Haar geschmeidig langsame Peitschenhiebe in die Luft versetzte. Vegeta war nicht nur von ihrem Anblick auch von ihrer Geschmeidigkeit beeintruckt; wie eine Katze wich sie immer nur Millimeter genau aus, doch genau so, dass sie keine Schrammen abbekam. Irgendwann wurde es der Wache zu dumm und sie blieb hechelnd vor der eindeutig jüngeren stehen. "Wer bist du, das du es wagst...?"  
"Eure zukünftige Diktatorin! Scher dich aus dem Weg!", meinte ihr Gegenüber gelassen und sah sie leicht warnend an. Mit Emotionen schien sie es wirklich nicht zu haben...dachte Vegeta sich immer wieder.   
"Ha!!",lachte die Wache. "Du wagst es?"  
"Sicher. Ihr habt keinen Thronfolger mehr...", nun stahl sich ein fieses Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Erschrocken und doch wütend starrte die Wache zurück. Recht hatte sie, leider! Und was würde passieren? Weder Königin noch Prinzessin? Das gabs noch nie!  
"Hä? und was ist mit Safanad?", fragte Jîιènnà verwirrt. "Die ist doch auch noch da!"  
"Eben nicht, lebst wohl hinterm Mond, was?", die Wache schien nicht mehr viel Wert auf Förmlichkeit zu legen, mit dem Mord an ihrer Königin ist der ganze Palast in Aufruhr geraten und nun trat so ein dämliches Weib daher, das den Führungsanspruch verlangte? Waren die denn alle verrückt geworden?  
"Safanad ist im Großen Krieg umgekommen, Dödel! Und was dich angeht...", sie drehte sich zu der jungen Amazone hin, die nun immer noch grinsend im Türrahmen stand. "Du kriegst die Herrschaft bestimmt nicht! Mit welchem Recht..."  
"Ich...", diese deutete auf sich selbst und ihr Grinsen verließ sie. Dafür wanderte eine etwas verklemmtere leicht zornige Mimik auf ihr Gesicht. "...habe als Einzige das Recht darauf, da eure Königin durch meine Hand..."  
Weiter kam sie gar nicht. Sofort hatte sie die ganze Wache auf dem Hals. Sie versuchten auf sie einzutreten, sie zu schlagen...vergebens...5 der besten Kämpferinnen im All, versagten bei ihrer Geschicklichkeit...  
"Seht es endlich ein...ihr seid mir nicht gewachsen...", wieder grinste sie fieß und ein Kraftfeld baute sich um sie herum auf. Alles was sich nun in einem Meter Entfernung befand wurde angehoben und schwebte zitternd unter hohem Druck in der Luft.  
Die Haare der jungen Amazone hoben auch etwas an und wellten sich unter dem Extremdruck, der den Wachen mehr als zu schaffen machte. Der Druck schien sich auszubreiten, denn Vegeta fühlte wie auch die Luft um ihn herum zu vibrieren begann, die Möbel bebten und Teller klirrten. Der Druck wurde immer unangenehmer und man hörte die Wachen bereits vor Antrengung stöhnen. Doch dann...war stille...  
Das Feld baute sich wieder ab, sie ...immer noch regungslos sah herablässig auf ihre Opfer, die zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lagen und sich nicht mehr rührten.  
"Tja...", war ihr einziges Kommentar dazu.  
  
Vegeta starrte sie entsetzt an. Was sie doch für eine Kraft hatte! Jîιènnà blickte benommen zu ihren Artgenossen, die nun endlich etwas aufjammerten. Sie lebten also noch.  
"Schert euch raus!", war der unbeachtende Befehl der wohl neuen Diktatorin. Man hatte ihr nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen, man würde also mit dieser brutalen Machtübenahme vorlieb nehmen müssen. Versucht aufzustehen und immer wieder zusammensacktend reizten sie ihre Herrscherin natürlich zutiefst, was man dieser allerdings nicht ansehen konnte. "Wirds bald?", keifte sie nur. Nun endlich konnten sich die Wachen aufrappeln und hieften stolpernd und mit dem Kreislauf kämpfend zur Tür. "Ach ja, haltet die Machtübernahme geheim, nur der Palast darf etwas davon wissen...", schnurrte sie höhnend.  
"Sehr wohl, eure Unehrbarkeit!", fauchte eine der Wachen zurück und versuchte sich schnell aus dem Staub zu machen...vergebens der winzige Ki-strahl traf wuchtiger als man es ihm zugetraut hätte ein... nur noch Staub rieselte nach unten.  
Sie grinste nur hämisch und warnend.  
Was war nur aus ihr geworden...dieses Mädchen brachte den Prinzen fast um den Verstand! Unberechenbarer ging's gar nicht!  
"Und..und was machen wir nun?", stotterte Vegeta, der sich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob er ihr jemald das Wasser reichen könnte.  
"Tja, ich werd' mich um den Herrschaftskram kümmern und ihr könntet euch ja in der Küche behilflich machen,...", lachte sie belustigt und zwinkerte ihnen zu.  
Sie verließ die verwirrten zwei im Raum und schlenderte zum Thronsaal, wo auch schon das nächste Masaker zu warten schien...  
  
Pyron wanderte, sich gerade noch im Zaum haltend den schwarzen Teppich von Thron zur Tür und wieder zurück entlang. Öfters hörte man Flüche seinerseits, kleine Wutausbrüche eroberten seine Kontrolle, aber sonst war es still im Saal. Die Diener wagten es nicht zu sprechen und die Botin kniete noch immer in Richtung Thron und hoffte nur, dass sie endlich gehen durfte.  
"Wer glaubt sie, wer sie ist?", fluchte der höchste Berater der alten Königin. "Stolziert einfach hierher, legt so mir nichts dir nichts die Königin um und fordert den Herrschaftsanspruch?" Rasch drehte er sich zur Botin um und sah sie verklemmt an. Auch sie hatte den Kopf gewendet, so traf der Blick direkt in die Seele. Unmerklich zuckte sie unter den Schauern zusammen. Der Blick des Beraters ließ nichts Gutes erdenken.  
"Warum? Was hat Entàfîlιà denn falsch gemacht?", knurrend drehte er sich nun vollends in Richtung Thron und trat trampelden Schrittes auf diesen zu, auf dem noch immer die Leiche der Königin lag, die sich langsam, wie es für Amazonen üblich war, auflöste und kleine Funken tanzen ließ.  
"Wenn ich dieses Weib erwische!"  
Genau in diesem Moment schwang die Saaltüre auf und alle Blicke wanderten zu der jungen Amazone hin die ein eigentartiges Grinsen an den Tag legte. Einerseits war dieses erfreut andererseits mit viel Hohn verpackt. Pyron setzte einen wütenden Blick an. "Hab ich nicht gesagt, ich möchte nicht gestört werden?", fauchte er und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
Der Eindringling straffte sich und setzte die Nase etwas höher um seinem Stolz Ausdruck zu verleihen. "Na, na, na! Wer wird der Diktatorin schon den Zugang zum Thron verweigern?", ein Aufkeuchen der Diener und ein Fluch des Beraters waren zu hören... "Außerdem war ich schon tausende Male hier..."  
"Und selbst wenn! Ergreift sie!"  
Doch keiner rührte sich. Das Grinsen um ihr Gesicht wurde breiter und Pyron begann langsam zu toben.  
"Alles muss man selber machen!", und stürmte auf die neue Diktatorin los, und wieder wich sie gekonnt und problemlos aus. Pyron verharrte und schrie sie wütend an: "Wehr dich gefälligst! Schlag zu!!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Sicher nicht, ...mein Freund..." Ein deutlichen Zögern vor den zwei letzten Wörtern war zu vernehmen...  
Pyron starrte sie perplex an. 'Mein Freund? Es klang so nett, so ehrlich, nicht überzogen...'  
Der Berater schritt etwa einen Meter zurück und musterte sie genauestens, wobei man durch den schwarzen Umhang nicht viel erkennen konnte.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er schließlich aufgewühlt.  
"Unwichtig..."  
"Nein!"  
"Es ist besser so, glaub mir!"  
Das Gespräch kam den Dienern vor als wären es zwei Verliebte, wobei es darum ging, dass der Mann sterben würde, nur in diesem Fall war es die Frau, die gehen sollte. "Wie im Kino..", flüsterte die eine belustigt zu ihrer Nachbarin, die darauf hin nickte.  
"Nein...sagt es.." Unbewusst verwendete er sie gängige Höflichkeitsanrede.  
"Sicher nicht, ich lass mir nichts befehlen!", sie wurde langsam forscher.  
"Bitte..."  
"NEIN!", schrie sie ihm nun volle Kanne ins Gesicht, was bei der Tonstärke die Amazonen so hervorbringen konnten, war das für den Berater ein wirkliches Problem...  
Promt hielt er sich die Ohren zu, um den Ton zu dämmen.  
"Ist ja gut...", versuchte er sich vor einer neuen Schreiattacke zu wahren und hob beshclichtigend die Hände.  
"Raus!", fauchte sie leise aber zischend und sofort machten alle, dass sie schleunigst rauskamen. Nur Pyron sah nochmlas zurück und erntete dafür einen scharfen Blick der neuen Diktatorin. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, lehnte er sich erst mal seufzend dagegen.  
"Ihr seid ein süßes Paar...", neckte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme. "Nráιà?" Er blickte zur Seite und erkannte die ebenfalls noch recht junge Amazone die grinsend auf ihn zuschritt..."Cetrà Àlnιà, wie ich eure Fähigkeiten hasse!"  
"Lustiges Gespräch..."  
"Jaja, lausch gefälligst nicht...dein ständiges Gedankenlesen, bringt mich noch um den Verstand...", lächelte der Berater nun. Er, Nráιà und Safanad, waren das perfekte Trio namens "Laisse Fîblàιé" (Die Unheilstifter) gewesen, den Namen hatten sie allerdings vom Volk erhalten. Ihre Spielereinen wurde mit Spaß hingenommen und meistens lachten alle mit, auch wenn mal ein ganzes Haus zu Bruch ging. Safanad war einfach zu kräftig, da passierte das nicht selten. Und wer wagte es schon, sich mit der Prinzessin Amazonias anzulegen? Sie war trotzdem unglaublich beliebt, schon wegen ihrer Nähe zum Volk, und dass sie es wagte ihrer Mutter zu widersprechen...wobei sie schon oft ihrem Volk einen Vorteil verschafft hatte...doch die Königin lebte nun nicht mehr, und Safanad auch nicht...was hatten sie nur getan, um so bestraft zu werden?  
"Lass uns in den Park gehen, du solltest dich etwas ausruhen...", meinte Nráιà gelassen. Pyron sah sie perplex an.  
"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Wir haben einen mehr als brutalen machtwechsel gehabt! Ich kann mir das Kuddelmuttel schon vorstellen! Und dieses junge Ding hat doch keine Ahnung von Politik! Womöglich gehört sie noch zur Unterklassenschicht!", hastete Pyron der inwzischen schin davonmarschierenden Heeresführerin hinterher. Beide hatten ihre Ränge nicht nur ihren Fähigkeiten zu verdanken...die Königin wollte natürlich gerne die Freunde ihrer Tochter bei sich haben... Seufzend und doch schweigen trat er nun mit der raschen Freundin in den Schlosspark der vom eigentlich Haus umgeben war.  
"Wenn doch Safanad nur noch leben würde...", trauerte der Berater.  
"Du denkst echt nur an sie! Klar ist sie das beste Wesen überhaupt, aber denk mal an die Realität! Safanad kann nicht wiedererweckt werden also sie dir unsre Zukunft an! Wir sind unsere Ränge sowieso los! Mach dir eher darüber Sorgen als über unsrere neue Diktatorin..."  
"Ha!", meinte Pyron beleidigt und Schweigen regierte über den Park, wenn man das Zirpsen und Schnurren der kleinen Fîlιanôr-Dráĵîn ignorierte. Bedrückende Stille, die genau die Gefühlslage der beiden entsprach. Beide trauerten ihrer Freundin hinterher, beide machten sich Sorgen um ihre Zukunft...beide resignierten...  
  
"Tja...", brachte Jîιènnà nur heraus, nachdem sie 5 Minuten damit verbracht hatten, dumm in der Gegend herumzustehen. "Und nun?"  
Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Man wusste zwar, dass sie unschuldig waren, aber was, wenn die Wachen herausfanden, dass sie eingebrochen waren? Auch wenn nichts zu Bruch gegangen ist, konnte man es doch so bezeichnen, oder nicht?  
Seufzend lehnte sich der Saiyajinprinz an die Wand. "Ich hab Hunger...", maulte er plötzlich verlegen und ein lautes Knurren unterstützte die Aussage.  
"Tut mir Leid, ich weiß selber nicht, wo es hier was zu essen gibt...ich war ja auch noch nie hier..."  
Keuchend stieß sich der Prinz von der Wand ab und ging zur Tür um sich einen kleinen Überblick über die nähere Umgebung zu verschaffen. "Keiner draußen...Los, lass uns die Küche suchen!"  
"Spinnst du?", herrschte die Amazone. "Wenn die uns entdecken..."  
"Dann hauen wir ihnen eine rein! Es geht, wie du siehst!"  
"Uh...Wie naiv...", meinte Jîιènnà verblüfft. "Du meinst nicht, dass uns dieses Mädel bei weitem, ja bei weitem, mehr als bei weitem überlegen ist, hä?"  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ein Saiyajin mit leeren Magen kann nicht denken...Also los..!" Und schon packte Vegeta die Amazone am Arm und zog sie mit sich so nach Gefühl durch die Gänge...  
  
"Vegeta, meinst du nicht wir sollten mal irgendwie darüber nachdenken, wo wir hinrennen?"; fragte Jîιènnà nach 5 Stunden endlosen herumgewirbel.  
"Wieso? Wir werden schon irgendwann ankommen..."  
'Der macht mich noch fertig...', jammerte Jîιènnà und eilte dem Prinzen schleunigst hinterher, als dieser schon wieder abbog.  
  
  
Mürrisch und eindeutig etwas frustriert blätterte die Diktatorin in einem für Pyron und Nráιà völlig unbekannten Buch, das in einem blauen Umschlag steckte, wahnsinnig dick war und die Aufschrift: 'Nur Blödsinn' trug. Die beiden Freude knieten nun schon sage und schreibe 2 Stunden zu ihren Füßen und hatten schon mindestens hundert mal höflich um Aufmerksamkeit gefleht, aber dieses eigenartige Mädchen schien sich nur für dieses olle Buch zu interessieren udn schien mit diesem auch irgendwie nicht viel anfangen zu können. Ab udn zu war trockenes Gelächter ihrerseits zu hören. Wahrscheinlich waren in dem Buch die dümmsten Witze des Alls zu lesen. Pyron ging langsam der Beutel mit Geduld aus. Das war echt zu viel.  
"Eure Maiestät!", brüllte er schon fast.  
Nun endlich sah sie zu den beiden Untertanen hinunter. "Ja?", fragte sie verwirrt. Pyron wäre ihr am liebsten dafür an die Gurgel gesprungen.  
"Euer Erhabenheit, wir erwarten eure Befehle...", flüsterte der Berater und fügte nach einigem Zögern noch "seit zwei Stunden!" an.  
"Jetzt schon?"  
Durch den naiven Unterton veranlasst, begann Nráιà lauthals zu lachen, erntete dafür strafende Blicke von der Seite. Die Diktatorin selbst schien es locker zu nehmen. Pyron atmete tief ein, bevor er ihr mit einem "Sî, Prîsáĵe" (Ja, eure Erhabenheit/Prinzessin), gedrückt zustimmte.  
"Hmm..."  
Angespannte Stille, bis die Diktatorin nicktend ihre Befehle anordnete..  
"1. Ich möchte das das Baumaterial 'Néôtrîn' gegen 'Bárîtálvà' eingetauscht wird. Kein Gebäude oder ähnliches darf mehr damit gebaut werden."  
Der Berater stöhnte zusammen mit seiner Freundin auf. Was besseres viel ihr nicht ein? Gehorsam notierte er alles auf einem kleinen Zettel.  
"2. Sucht mir diesen Saiyajinprinzen und Jîιènnà zusammen. Die müssen irgendwo im Palast herumspuken. Bringt sie in die Küche, ein Saiyajin hat immer Hunger..."  
"Sehr wohl..."; schnaubte Pyron und notierte widerwillig den Auftrag.  
"3. ist das wichtigste..."  
"Pyron hob die Braue und tuschelte zu seiner Nachbarin: "Wohl soll man ihr jetzt den Rücken massieren...", die sogleich auflachte.  
"Was gibts da zu lachen?", die Herrscherin schien diesmal mehr als erbost zu sein. "Nichts, Euer Erhabenheit..", versuchte Nráιà sie zu beschlichtigen.  
"Also drittens...ich möchte wissen, wie mein Volk Kasifa gegenübersteht..."  
Den beiden Untertanen klappte die Kinnlade runter. Verwirrt notierte der Berater das Gesprochene und sah Nráιà misstrauisch an. Die Diktatorin winkte die beiden heraus und blätterte seufzend in ihrem Buch herum.  
Draußen wat das Getuschel der der Beiden Untertanen groß. "Wo kommt die denn her, dass sie das nicht weiß?", fragte Pyron empört.  
"Sei doch froh! Da können wir vielleicht die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen!"  
"Schon möglich, mich verwundert das aber arg...jeder weiß, dass ganz Amazonia Kasifa verheiligt..", würgte der Berater heraus. Beide wussten, dass die Kasifianer aber nicht si nett waren, wie sie sich immer gaben.  
"Wie ich diese Mistviecher hasse!", fauchte Nráιà.  
"Und ich erst..."  
  
"Argh", immernoch blätterte die junge Diktatorin in ihrem dicken Buch herum. "Wo steht denn das schon wieder? Ah hier... Was denken die sich denn für einen Schrott aus?" Genervt schloss sie die Augen, doch musste sie sogleich wieder aufreißen, als ihr Berater Pyron wieder eintrat.  
"Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", fauchte die Amazone genervt.  
"Verzeiht...", erfürchtig verbeugte er sich. "Es wünscht euch der Minister von Kasifa zu sprechen.  
"So?", fragte sie verwundert.  
Pyron unterdrückte nur schwer ein Knurren. Wie er diese Kasifianer doch hasste und sie schien sie ja gut zu finden!  
"Welcher Minister...", fragte sie gereizt.  
"Für Finanzen in der Außenpolitik..."  
"Finanzen? Nun dann, lass ihn rein.."  
"Sehr wohl...", der Berater drehte sich schon um als ihn eine Bitte durch Mark und Bein ging.  
"Ich möchte, dass du bei dem Treffen dabei bist."  
"Sî..."  
Damit verließ er verwirrt den Thronsaal. Er nickte nur kurz dem Pfortner zu der gleich darauf die Tür öffnete und den gast mit einer einladenden Bewegung hereinbat. Zufrieden trat der Minister ein und schritt bewundernd den Gang entlang der ihn zum Thronsaal fürhte.  
Pyron verschwand nochmals in diesem, den Gast vor der Tür zu warten bittend und betrachtete belustigt, wie die Diktatorin, das Buch hinterm Thron verstaut, ihre Kleidung, um genau zu sein, den Umgang zurechtzupfte und die Kapuze aufsetzte. "Kein WOrt über die Machtübernahme...ich bin eure Königin, kapiert?"  
"Sehr wohl...", meinte der Berater verschreckt. Obwohl sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, hatte sie ihn bemerkt... 'Gedankenlesen? Tz..'  
"Lass ihn herein...", meinte sie, als sie sich hektisch und doch um Ordnung bemüht ihren Platz auf dem Thron einnahm.  
Der Berater wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie ihn mit einem "Halt!", davon abhielt. Verwundert sah er zu ihr, wurde Zeuge davon, wie sie zu einem Hinterzimmer, dessen Durchgang durch den Schatten in dem dunkeln Saal nicht zu sehen war, sprintete, was der Umhang nicht leichter machte, und wieder mit der königlichen Krone angehastet kam. Pyron wra bis jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die Krone gar nicht getragen hatte. Lächend beobachtete er sie, wie sie die kleine Krone, wie sie auch bei Schönheitswettbewerben auf Terra verteilt wurden und mit vielen winzigen Brillianten, Edelsteinen auf feinsten Edelmetall bestückt war, auf ihren Kopf über der Haube schob. Nun nickte sie ihm ihm zu und er riss förmlich die Tür auf und der gereizte Minister trat ein.  
Als dieser an dem Berater vorbeiging, fauchte er diesem zu: "Wurde aber auch Zeit!" und sah dann verblüfft zur Königin. Als er in etwa der Mitte des Saales angekommen war verneigte er sich knapp und stellte sich vor.  
"Eure ehrenswerteste Königin Entàfîlιà; Diktatorin von Amazonia. Ich bin froh bei euch zu sein. Mein Name ist Kropsbsork, der außenpolitische Finanzminister von Kasifa..."  
Für alle Beteiligten unbemerkt mussterte die neue Diktatorin den Kasifianer ganz genau. Man konnte Kasifs eh nur als zusammengepappten Schleimklumpen bezeichnen, aber dieser sabberte noch dazu und dieser flüssige, grüne Schleim, aus dem sein Körper bestand stank noch dazu erbärmlich. Das Gesicht bestand aus drei Schlitzaugen in spitzer Dreiecksform angeordnet, weiß mit kleinen schwarzen Pupillen darin. Der Mund exesitierte in dem Sinne nicht, nur wenn er diesen öffnete entstand die eigentlich Höhle, wobei dies häufig mit einer unangenehmen Weitspuckaktion endete. Zu allem Übel trug dieser Finanzminister auch noch eine Art T-Shirt, was sehr belustigend wirkte, da dieses mit jeder Bewegung wellig mitwackelte. Auf dem Shirt war das Siegel Kasifas zu sehen, dessen Völker, deren Zahl immerhin über 1000 betrug, von den Kasifs regiert wurden. All diese Völker zusammen bezeichnete man als Kasifianer.  
Das Schweigen der Königin gefiel dem Kasif gar nicht. "Nun?"  
Auch dadurch schien sich die Königin nicht beirren zu lassen und schieg wieterhin.  
"Eure Erhabenheit...es wäre ganz praktisch..."  
"Ganz praktisch?", fragte sie nun endlich, dafür aber deutlich gereizt.  
"Ja..."  
Sie winkte ihren Berater zu sich, der sich schleunigst auf den Weg machte. Er wollte die neue Diktatorin nicht schlecht auf sich reden machen, ging es doch auch irgendwie um seine Stellung. Gleich, als er angekommen war und sich ihrem Gesicht emporstreckte, begann sie schon zu sprechen.  
"Wie steht mein Volk nun zu Kasifa?"  
"Nunja...", Pyron begann zu schwitzen. Er konnte ihr doch auch nichts vorlügen...Wenn sie dann das Gegenteil erkannte, würde es schwierig um ih stehen. "Euer Volk liebt die Kasifianer...." Er versteckte seine Betroffenheit allerdings nicht. 'Mal sehen wie sie darauf reagiert.'  
"Du scheinst da ja anderer Meinung zu sein..."  
"Und ob..."  
Sie setzte sich wieder aufrecht und winkte ihren Berater ein Stück zur Seite.  
Der ungeduldige Kasif sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Sprich!"  
Darauf hatte er nur gewartet. Er stellte ihr viele Ideen vor, Verträge, die wenn man es sich genau überlegte nur auf das wohl Kasifas ging, Möglichkeiten etc. Die Diktatorin hörte gelassen und schweigend zu. Als der Kasif nach einer und einer halben Stunde fertig war, baute sich im Saal eine extreme Anspannung an. Schon wieder schieg die Herrscherin. Der Kasif deutete dies als Überlegung an und freute sich innerlich schon, erwartete eine Zusage.  
Pyron schaute sich derweil um. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellte er fest, dass es keinerlei Wachen gab, wobei der Kasif viele Bodyguards mitgebracht hatte. Unterschätzte sie die Kasifs nicht doch etwas?  
Langsam trat ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Würde sie zusagen? Amazonia lag eh schon dem Abgrunde sehr nahe, eigenlich brauchte es die Hilfe der Kasifianer, die zur Zeit gut im Fleisch standen. Doch könnte eine Abhängigkeit nichts gutes bringen. Für welches Übel würde sich die neue Diktatorin entscheiden?  
"Was für einen Vorteil zieht mein Reich denn daraus?", lautete die bestimmte Frage, die einer scharfen Anklage glich. Deutlich hörte man heraus, dass sie etwas gegen diese Sache hatte.  
Der kasifianische Minister grinste ablenkend. Der Schlag saß tief. Würde er sie überzeugen können? Klar zog ihr Reich eigentlich keinen Vorteil daraus...da lag das Problem...  
"Naja, ihr bekommt Geldzuschüsse..."  
"Und was soll ich damit? Flieger basteln?", höhnte sie gereizt. Pyron musste grinsen. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Safanad. Diese Art, jemanden auf solchem Wege fertig zu machen, immer ein viel besseres Argument als der Gegner zu haben...war der seiner ehemaligen Freundin doch recht ähnlich.  
"Naja...", der Finanzminister schien nicht zu verstehen.  
"Nun, dein Plan ist ja ganz gut, nur gibt es da folgende Probleme: mit geld kann ich nichts anfangen, Amazonia hat noch nicht einmal eine Währung geschweige denn etwas, was nach Geld aussieht. Und außerdem bringt euer Projekt für mein Volk keine Hilfe...ihr seid nur Last."  
"Aber..."  
"Da gibt es kein aber! Ich bringe Amazonia allein wieder auf die Beine, verlass dich drauf! Und nun, geh!" Sie deutete auf die Tür.  
Mürrisch knurrend drehte sich die Kolonne der Kasifianer um und marschierte aus dem Palast und flog direkt zurück nach Kasifa.  
"Wenn sie wieder daheim sind...macht die Grenze dicht.", lautete der gefühlskalte Befehl. Pyron notierte grinsend. Ja, sie verstand etwas von Politik. Man glaubte es kaum.  
"Achja, wo steckt eigentlich dieser Saiyajin und dieses Unterklassenweib?"  
Der Berater sah sie erschrocken an. Keiner bezeichnete Amazonen als Unterklasse, noch als Weib! Sie traute sich wirklich was.  
"Sie stehen schon seid Beginn der Sitzung vor der Tür, Euer Erhabenheit."  
"Dann immer herein mit ihnen, oder nein, nur Vegeta, schickt dieses Weib dem Untergang entgegen..."  
"Was?", Pyron glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.  
"Du hast schon recht gehört. Hängt sie auf oder was, hauptsache tot."  
Der Berater schluckte trocken. So ein Zuckerschlecken würde es also nicht werden.  
"In zwei Stunden bist du, Nráιà, und dieser Kerl von der Wissenschaft da hier. Pünktlich! Und bringt etwas zum Schreiben mit..."  
Mit diesen Worten stand die Herrscherin auf und trat in den Schatten und damit aus Pyrons Blickfeld.  
'Oh klasse...das kann was werden. Was diese Amazone wohl gemacht hat, dass man sie aufhängen soll?' Seufzend verließ er den Thronsaal.  
  
"Na endlich!", maulte Vegeta, als der völlig mitgenommen Berater aus dem Saal schritt und sich nun gegen die verschlossene Tür lehnte. Er war bleich und sah aus, als stünde der Weltuntergang bevor.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Jîιènnà.  
Schluckend sah Pyron zu der Dame hinüber. Danach sah er sich um. '5 Wachen? Das müsste reichen...' "Packt sie und hängt sie so schnell wie möglich auf!", flüsterte er und sofort waren die Wachen zur Stelle und packten die verängstigte Amazone an den Oberarmen, wobei sie emporgehoben wurde und nun einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte.  
"Was...", jaulte sie.  
"Es ist ihr Befehl...", meinte Pyron betrübt und schickte die Wachen, sammt Amazone davon. "Du sollst rein gehen..." Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Berater in der Dunkelheit der Gänge. Es war hier ungewöhnlich dunkel im Palast. Außen ist alles so hell und bunt und hier so düster.  
Sich straffend trat der Prinz schließlich ein.  
"Ah, da bist du ja..."; wurde er sogleich von der neuen Prinzessin, die wohl eigentlich alles andere als eine war, begrüßt. Sie hing gerade ihren Umhang über die Thronlehne und sah ihn freundlich an.  
"Warum...", Vegeta deutete auf die Tür und sie verstand.  
"Sie ist mir im Weg...sie weiß zu viel..."  
"Und deshalb... Warum sperrst du sie nicht ein?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an, als wäre er ein naives Kind. "Ich mache keine halben Sachen..."  
Vegeta verstand nicht, fragte aber nicht nach.  
"Es ist einfach besser sie aus dem Weg zu wissen..."  
Der Prinz sah mitgenommen nach unten. So hatte er sich selbst noch nie erlebt. So eine untergeordnete Rolle...freiwillig? Anscheinend...  
Er schreckt auf, als er ihren Arm um seine Schultern fühlte. 'Sie berührt mich? Freiwillig?'  
Geschockt sah er zu ihr.  
"Weißt du, das Leben ist nicht immer wie es sein soll. Für andere erscheint einiges anders, da sie nicht alle Umstände kennen..."  
  
----------------  
  
Kapitel 12: "Làîre mènè (Das Foto)"  
  
Schon seit mehr als einer halben Stunde, einer Ewigkeit gleichend, stand er hier. Für ihn aber war es viel zu kurz, es würde ihm viel zu kurz vorkommen, störe man ihn nun. Doch es blieb ihm die Möglichkeit dieses einzigartige Werk zu betrachten, für das der Erschaffer sein Leben lassen musste... Ja, Amazonen konnten sehr aggressiv werden, versuchte man sie vor die Linse zu bekommen. Bisher hatte es jedem Fotografen das Leben gekostet, auch diesem, doch um so höher war nun der Wert seines Bildes. Und wie schön es noch war! Klar, es entfaltete nicht die Pracht einer wahren Amazone, doch zeigte es so viel Lebendigkeit, Stolz und Schönheit, wie es auch eben eine solche ausstrahlte... Erinnerungen waren an diesem Bild gehaftet, nicht durch das Entstehen oder dergleichen, nur das abgelichtete Objekt war ihm sehr vertraut.  
Der zu sehende Oberkörper sich zum Betrachter wendend, einen scharfen Blick verschickend der kochendes Wasser sofort erstarren lassen würde, Haare und Arm sich der Schwingung anpassend bzw. der Balance zu dienen...alles in Allem, der dunkle Schatten, das dunkle Gewand, die nachtscharzen Haare und Augen zusammen mit dem Hintergrund, ebenfalls stark abgedunkelt, ergaben ein faszinierendes Beisammen, dass man hätte meinen müssen, es sei eine perfekte Zeichnung...war es aber nicht. Der Fotograf wurde allerdings weder auf noch unter dem Bild erwähnt, das war dem 'Opfer' zuwider gewesen, einen Fotografen zu ehren, der es gewagt hatte, es abzulichten. Ihre Stimmung stand dann stehts auf des Schwertes Schneide, reizte man sie zu sehr, sank sie darauf - verletzte sich, was den Anreiz zur Rache hervorrief, einen Mordsplan zu entwickeln und gegen diesen alles zu ermorxen, wie Nráιà dazu immer sagte, was ihr in den Weg kam...so war ihre Art gewesen, bei ihr hatte man immer aufpassen müssen. Pyrons Blick verdüsterte sich. 'Safanad...', hallte es immer wieder der Name des damals noch sehr jungen Wesens in seinem Kopf.  
Nicht einmal 1 schlappes Jahr alt, zwar im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Spezies schon sehr weit entwickelt und würde einem 4 jährigen Erdenkind, mit unglaublich viel Stolz und Mordslust im Blick, gleichen, stets aufrecht, gelassen und eben stur und stolz. Ihre Intelligenz hätte in ihrem Alter dem eines 'Genies' gleichen müssen, übertraf dieses jedoch bei weitem. Schon damals war ihr megastarkes Potenial nicht zu übersehen gewesen, gepaart mit gewaltigem Wissensdurst, Neugierde, Kampfeswut... und leider auch einer extremen Reizbarkeit. Sehr viel Geduld hatte sie nicht, nur in bestimmten Fällen, ging es darum andere damit auf die Palme zu bringen. Ansonsten konnte ihre Laune von einer zur anderen Millisekunde von Quiekfröhlich zu einem stolzverletzten, wütenden Drachen umschlagen.  
Nun denn, sie ging trotz ihres fast perfekten Ideals mit einem knappen Jahr im Großen Krieg zu Grunde... Hatte Höchstleistungen vollbracht und hätte fast gewonnen...eben nur fast...  
In diesem Foto war eine ihrer bedeutensten Eigenschaften eingebrannt, die Reizbarkeit. Pyron musste lächeln. Sie wirkte selbst, wenn sie Grimassen schnitt, wunderschön, wie eine Perfektion...  
Er kam immer hierher, wenn er Probleme hatte. Als suche er ihren Rat. Doch wie immer gab sie ihm keine Antwort. Auch nicht auf die Frage: "Wie wird es weitergehen?" Seufzend hob er seine Hand, steuerte sie auf das gigantische Bild zu um es kurz zu berühren, doch wie vom Blitz getroffen zog er sie zurück. Ein Problem war ihm gerade klar geworden. Was, wenn die neue Diktatorin in diesen Raum finden würde? Er war klein, kaum zugänglich und sein Zugang war nur ihm und Nráιà noch bekannt... Doch ihn überkam ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Und sie würde sich sicher für Safanads Privatgemach interessieren, alles wertvolle, was von ihr hier noch herumlag.  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein Knurren hinter sich und blitzschnell scherte er herum und erstarrte...  
Sie...war...hier...tatsächlich...hier...  
Sie schien, von dem was sie sah, nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. Ihr Blick sagte in der Hinsicht alles. Neben ihr stand Vegeta.  
'Na toll, der auch noch...', dachte sich der Berater und verneigte sich nun.  
Sie schnaubte kurz und versuchte dann offensichtlich ihre Gefühle wieder unter einen Hut zu bekommen.  
"Woher wisst ihr...", setzte Pyron an, und sie beantwortete ihm die Frage sogleich.  
"Ich sagte, glaube ich, schon einmal: ich bin nicht das erste Mal hier..."  
Missmutig sah der Berater zu ihr hinauf und erlaubte sich aufzurichten. "Und der Raum...?!"  
"Ist mir wohl bekannt...nur...", sie deutete auf das Foto, "dieses Objekt nicht..."  
Sie begann nun fies zu grinsen. Teuflisch...dazu mischte sich ein dumpfes Lachen, voller Hohn, doch passte die Stimme nicht, dazu wirkte sie zu männlich...'Safanads Mörder' schrie es in seinem Kopf. Alles um sie herum wurde dunkel, begann langsam zu kreisen. Sie hob die Hand, richtete die Fläche mit gespreizten Fingern dem Bild und Berater entgegen. Eine blaue Flamme entbrannte und schoss urplötzlich unter dröhnend lautem Gelächter der mörderischen Männerstimme auf ihn zu...doch traf sie nur das Bild, setzte es zu seinem Entsetzen in lichterlohes Feuer, kurze Zeit später rieselte nur noch Asche zu Boden. Wütend starrte er zu ihrem wahnwitzig verzerrten Gesicht hinüber, wenn man es denn noch so nennen konnte und schon flog ihm der nächste Kistrahl entgegen durchflutete ihn mit Schmerz, sah nur noch das verschreckte Gesicht Vegetas und schrie sich seinem Ende entgegen...  
  
"NEEEEEIIIIN!!!!!!!!", er schreckte hoch und donnerte gegen etwas hartes, das sofort beschwerend jammerte ohne wahre Worte zu sprechen. Langsam klärte sich sein Blickfeld auf und er konnte den Kopf seiner neuen Diktatorin erkennen, die sich etwas zornig den Kopf hielt, wohl an der Stelle gegen die er selbst geschrettert war. Doch nahm er den eigenen Schmerz nicht so recht war.  
"Verzeiht.."  
Sie stöhnte nur kurz auf und erhob sich wieder vollends. Sein Blick folgte ihr. Sie sah ganz anders aus als im Traum - falls es denn einer war. Sie war hübscher und stolzer... einfach anders.  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte der Berater, dem nun der Kopf zu dröhnen begann, wobei er nicht wusste ob es an dem Zusammenstoß oder am schmerzhaften Traum lag.  
"Tja, du bist wohl auf einmal zusammengeklappt, ich war nicht dabei, da musst du schon die Wachen fragen...", meinte die Diktatorin, die sich anscheinend wieder von der kleinen Kopfnuss erholt hatte. "Bist ein ganz schöner Dickschädel"; beschwerte sie sich noch einmal und dieser Satz duchfuhr den Berater wie ein Blitz. Wieso erinnerte ihn zur Zeit alles an seine Alte Freundin? Wieso kam es ihm immer so vor? Litt er schon unter Entzugserscheinungen? Dieser Satz...wie oft hatte Safanad diesen erwähnt gehabt? 1000mal vielleicht? Seufzend ließ er sich zurückfallen.  
"Hast du was?", fragte die Diktatorin und sah ihn mit angehobener Braue an. "Nein...nein...",echote der Berater und starrte an die Decke.  
"Wenn du meinst..." Damit verließ sie das Zimmer, wieder mal gefolgt von seinen Blicken.  
'Ob sie wirklich von dem Raum weiß? Wäre mehr als eigenartig, aber sie scheint ja eine ganze Menge zu wissen...', er drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sein Blick gegen den Schreibtisch traf. Doch diesen beachtete er gar nicht, seine Gedanken ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe...  
  
"Was hast du jetzt vor?", flüsterte Vegeta leise, als ihn die neue Diktatorin einen langen, stockfinsteren Gang entlang führte. Ständig ging es Treppen hoch, und Licht war absolut nicht zu vernehmen. Mit Mühe stemmte er sich an den Seitenwänden ab um nicht gänzlich den 'Überblick' zu verlieren.  
"Nachsehen."  
"Wo nach..."  
"Geheimnis...", grunzte sie und Vegeta musste kurz auflachen. Es klang doch zu komisch.  
Nun endlich blie sie stehen und öffnete eine winzige Tür. Bald darauf schien sie darin verschwunden zu sein und der Prinz folgte ihr. Hier schien es endlich wieder heller zu sein. Etwas Licht drang durch das verstaubte Fenster und ließ chemenhaft das Innere des Raumes erblicken.  
"Alles noch so wie früher...", seufzte sie und grinste schwer. Ihr Blick fiel auf das große Bild an der Wand und sie knurrte verspielt.  



End file.
